Cherry Blossoms On The Night Air
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: Haruka is arrested for murder. Michiru becomes her lawyer and is sympathetic. Will their relationship become more than just business?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Cherry Blossoms on the Night Air

Rating: PG (for yuri themes - nothing explicit)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Haruka is arrested for murder. Michiru sees her story on the news and takes pity on her - becoming her new lawyer. They are falling in love, but Michiru tries to deny it. She was raised to see such love as "wrong." But how can their love last... if Haruka ends up on death row? 

Note: The authoress has nothing against female-female love, although she herself is in a loving female-male relationship. (She's engaged! If you don't know that by now, phooey to you! ^_~ ) 

Note #2: Any insults upon Americans or Asians (or Japanese) are not meant to be taken seriously. They are just for the sake of the story. After all, how can I insult either? I'm American, and I'm engaged to an Asian. ^_^ 

*** 

A blood-curdling scream emanated from the mansion, leaving cold silence in its' wake. Lowering the blood-covered knife, the girl responsible for the screams of horror looked down at her target with cold eyes. She laughed to herself. "Death is a thing you fear, ne? Well, you have no need to worry any longer, for you have met it head-on." 

Looking up as the sirens blared, the police lights reflecting off the white-washed walls of the mansion. Grimacing, she threw down the knife and bolted, knowing that these Americans wouldn't accept her reason for "murder." How was it murder? No - it was revenge! 

Her steps slowed abruptly at the call of "Freeze!" If it weren't for the gun pointed directly at her heart, she would have kept on running. 'I do not want to meet death yet,' she thought to herself as she allowed herself to be taken to the police station - and imprisonment. 

~*~ 

"World-famous Japanese racer, Haruka Tenoh, was arrested tonight for first-degree murder. Word has not yet been released on the woman's reasoning for this horrible act, and perhaps we'll never know. What causes a celebrity to crack and travel all the way to America just to kill a single person? Miss Tenoh will be tried here in America, since they claim jurisdiction. How will Miss Tenoh's trial turn out? It will be held next week, at the county courthouse," proclaimed the tinny voice from the tv. 

Michiru Kaioh looked up from the papers she was perusing, a frown crossing her otherwise serene face. "A Japanese racer tried for murder?" she whispered. "She'll be put on death row for sure! I've seen how these Americans treat people of Japanese heritage... If I can take her case and help her, it will make our people look better!" 

Michiru had been a citizen of the U.S. for two years now, having come over from Japan to seek a "new life." After she had gotten her law degree and set up a lucrative practice, it seemed that a lot of Americans wanted to see just how good the "foreigner" was at practicing law. Would she lose every case she had? But, oh no, Michiru had proved them wrong. She was as good - if not better - as the other lawyers who practiced here. And they were Americans, and considered her "less" than they. 

Glancing back at the tv, Michiru's breath was forced from her lungs in surprise as she gazed at the prisoner being transported to the jail where she would serve her time. She was beautiful! Removing her glasses that she only wore occasionally when she was doing some late-night work, Michiru stared in disbelief at the tv screen. How could one woman be so beautiful, and yet so callous as to murder an innocent? 

Michiru had been a fan of female-female love for years, although she had kept it hidden since coming to America. In fact, she had *always* hidden it away. She had known that people would think she was "strange" for liking such a thing. Would they think, even, that she wanted a woman lover herself? She wouldn't! It wasn't her style. And yet, she still got amazingly interested in the stories she read, or the late-night shows of lesbian-lovers. Was it wrong to be interested in such a thing? Perhaps that was the reason why she had never had a boyfriend - because she wasn't interested in men in such a way. Shaking her head to clear it of such thoughts, Michiru laughed out loud. "No..." she mused to herself. "It's just because I haven't found the man who is my soul mate yet. Once I find him, I'll forget all these odd childish desires." 

Turning back to her papers, she did her best to concentrate on her work and wrapping up her latest case. It would be best if she just wiped this Haruka from her mind. What was one more Japanese citizen who was tried unjustly in the American courts? Michiru was no longer Japanese... Right? 

~*~ 

"Tenoh! You got a visitor." 

The sandy blonde looked up, jerking away from the police woman's hard grip as she was led through the cold hallways to the room where her "visitor" would be received. "More stupid Americans?" she muttered, cold eyes surveying the room. 

Eyes locking on the aqua-haired woman sitting at the metal table, she smiled. The woman was beautiful! But who was she here to see? Haruka's lips twisted into a feral grin. Perhaps she could get the woman to talk to her, after getting rid of her "visitor." Glancing irritably at the police woman who propelled her across the room, Haruka was surprised when she was led to the chair on the other side of the table from the aqua-haired woman. "Tenoh-san," the woman muttered. 

Gasping, Haruka stared at her. This woman was Japanese? "You speak Japanese?" she questioned in her native language. 

The woman nodded, spreading out some legal-looking papers on the table in front of her. "I am Kaioh Michiru, your lawyer," she said. "Your case is looking very grim, Tenoh-san. Why did you kill Miss Watson? Just what drove you to murder an innocent in her own home - for no plausible reason whatsoever?" 

Michiru had tried talking herself out of coming here and taking on Haruka's case, but the woman's haunting eyes had stayed with her throughout the night, causing her to finally break in dawn's early night and deciding to take on the case. Now, as she studied her newest client, she wondered just how someone could be so beautiful - in a tomboyish sort of way. It didn't seem that such a thing should be possible. 

Haruka sighed in irritation. "Why is it that everyone thinks the woman was innocent of any crime? Killing is not something done simply for pleasure. It is always done for a reason." 

"And what is your reason, Tenoh-san?" Michiru asked, her eyes locked on the woman before her. Would she lie, as so many did? 

There was silence, before the woman said firmly, "Revenge." 

Michiru stared at her. "R-revenge?" Clearing her throat nervously, she asked, "What did you need revenge for?" 

Haruka stared at the girl as she had grown two heads. "My mother," was her short reply. "That bitch didn't realize that the woman she had worked to the ground had a daughter that would come back for revenge. Was it my fault that she was cruel? No. I just avenged my mother's unnatural death at the hands of that woman's hired help." 

Michiru gasped. "She was... A murderer?" 

Haruka laughed bitterly. "Not in a way that an American would see. What's one less Japanese woman? Nothing, to these stupid Americans. They ignored her death, as they always do when one who does not have their fair coloring meets their death on the streets, or in a dark alley. 'One less foreigner to worry about,' they would say. So, I took matters into my own hands!" 

The other woman sighed. "Did you not think of the possibility that you would go to jail?" She paused. "You do know that you're making yourself sound guilty... Don't you?" 

Haruka rolled her eyes, plucking at the bright orange jail-issue shirt. "So? I know I'm guilty; and they probably do too. What do I have left in the outside world? Nothing. So I'm a famous racer. So what? That doesn't hold much joy for me anymore. Since my mother's death, revenge was the only thing driving me onward. And now that I've gotten my revenge... What's left? I have no one to love. Nothing waiting for me back in Japan - and certainly nothing here. Why not let them lock me up - or kill me? It makes no difference to me." 

Looking at the woman in sympathy, Michiru frowned. "And so you would let them make you an example? Have you seen the headlines, Haruka? 'Japanese foreigner kills upstanding American citizen. Justice must be given!' Do you want to be known as the 'murdering foreigner'? Do you want to give these narrow-minded people what they want - your death?" 

Haruka shrugged. "Would it make any difference if I died or not? They'll still be out for blood. If not mine... Perhaps yours. You're a foreigner, as well. Were you brought from Japan specifically for my case? They didn't want to waste one of their American lawyers on a fob, eh?" 

Michiru shook her head. "I'm an American citizen. I happened to see you on the news and thought I would take your case. If an American did, you wouldn't get a fair trial. Who better to assist you than someone from your native land?" 

The sandy-haired woman looked at her in surprise. "So you're just here to help me? Not out of any ulterior motive - or because you were forced to?" 

Looking down at her pristine hands, Michiru reached out to grasp one of Haruka's and hold them side by side. "Look here," she murmured. "Do you see a taint on either one of our hands?" 

"No..." 

Haruka tried to ignore the thrill that went through her at Michiru's touch. She didn't even know if Michiru was "that way" or not. So why get her hopes up? Clearing her throat, she muttered, "So what? My hands are clean." 

Michiru's eyes rose to meet the other girls. "But what about your soul; your heart?" she whispered. "How can they be pure after this horrible act you have done?" 

Glaring at her "helper," Haruka growled, "You think you can give me some guilty act? Well, it's not going to work! That woman deserved what she got!" 

Jerking away roughly, Haruka got to her feet and called to the guard. As she exited the room without a backward glance, escorted by her guard, Michiru sighed and shook her head in sympathy. "How can I help you if you won't let me?" she whispered. 

Although they had just met, Michiru still felt the agony of the other girl's problems ripping through her own heart. Why was she feeling this way for someone she barely knew? Someone who would most likely be put on death row! 

~*~ 

Tossing and turning, Haruka couldn't sleep. The visage of Kaioh Michiru continued to haunt her. "Koibito..." she whispered in her sleep. 

Her cellmate laughed to herself. "What's that Jap muttering about this time?" she muttered, annoyed at the other woman. 

Inside her dreams, Haruka was with Michiru - in a context that was anything but that of lawyer and client. Awaking in a cold sweat, she wondered, 'Why do I feel this way for someone I've only just met?' 

~*~ 

Michiru sipped her cola as she turned disdainful eyes toward Meioh Setsuna, her best friend and fellow Japan immigrant. They were sitting at an open-air, outside café, sharing a light lunch before going back to their respective businesses. Setsuna owned the antique shop, Circle of Time, just down the street from Michiru's law office. 

"So you've taken on Tenoh-san's case just because she is from Japan and would otherwise be mistreated?" Setsuna queried, spearing a bit of her shrimp salad. 

Michiru nodded. "What else was I to do? I saw her story on the news, and I couldn't say no. If I let even one more person of Japanese descent be mistreated by this unjust American law system, I doubt I could live with myself." 

Setsuna chuckled slightly, eliciting a surprised look from Michiru. The woman hardly ever showed such emotion! "Perhaps you helped her because she stirred something within your soul?" 

The other girl set down her glass slowly. "You think? I think it was just sympathy. Isn't... that possible?" 

The green haired woman shrugged. "Could be. But don't you feel a certain affinity for this woman? Didn't you feel anything strange while you were talking with her?" 

"Well... Yes, perhaps. But truly, Setsuna, do you think...? Even if Haruka and I were to become friends, I'm her lawyer. We shouldn't have any but a purely business relationship. And what if she ended up on death row? I couldn't bare thinking that I let a friend die at the hands of these Americans!" 

Shrugging, Setsuna took a sip of her water. "You're right. I'm sorry, Michiru. I don't know what I was thinking. Trying to get you to befriend someone who is on charges of murder?" She cast a bitter look toward the busy streets. "Maybe it is this crowded city that makes me think such things." 

Throwing some money down on the table, Michiru rose and slipped her purse on her shoulder. "Well, I need to get back to the office. I still have some paperwork to fill out for Tenoh-san's case." 

Standing up, as well, Setsuna studied her friend. "How well do you think the girl's chances for an insanity plea are?" 

Michiru shrugged. "That's our only option unless she wants to die - or be locked up in prison until her death." 

Watching as the other girl walked off, Setsuna sighed. Would Michiru's legalese be enough to save this girl from death row? 

*** 

I'd be interested in hearing any comments. ^_^ Please review. {I have a bucket of water handy for any flames you may send my way} 


	2. Parole

The fenced-in area of the prison was loud with the calls of the female inmates as they savored the time allowed outside. Only one of them -- the sandy blonde -- wasn't joining in the games of basketball, or the groups of conversation. She stood off to the side, hands clutched around the metal of the fence as she looked off at the gate in the distance. Looking at her, one might think it was freedom she was longing for. But no, Tenoh Haruka was a different sort of woman... What she longed for was the glimpse of an aqua-haired beauty who had come to her as a lawyer. Why did she feel such a wanting for a woman she had just met? 

"Tenoh!" 

She winced at the butchering of her name, swinging to glare at the guard who walked up. "What?" Haruka growled, irritated at her thoughts being interrupted. "I still have yard time left! So why are you bothering me?" 

" Your lawyer's here to see ya." 

A warm feeling entered Haruka's heart before she quickly clamped down on the unwanted emotions. She was a criminal now; a straight-laced lawyer would have no use for her. Why did Kaioh-san even pretend to want to help her? It had to be obvious that she was guilty! 

Shrugging, Haruka allowed the guard to clamp the hard iron of the handcuffs around her wrists as she was led back into the harsh confines of the prison. Couldn't Michiru have come at a different time; when she was already restrained inside the cold prison walls? 

Led into the room, Haruka started automatically for the table where Michiru sat, papers spread around her. She rubbed her raw wrists, trying to relieve the aching. Would she ever grow used to the harsh treatment around here? Easing into the chair across from Michiru, Haruka took the time to study her lawyer. 

The woman's hair was held back by a kerchief, and fashionable reading glasses were perched on her slim nose as she read over a legal-looking document she held in her hand. She was wearing a stylish silken blue pants suit and blue pumps. The outfit was complemented by a slender golden chain hanging around her neck, and a pair of pearl earrings in her delicate earlobes. 

"They let you wear your jewelry in here?" Haruka muttered, trying to keep her distance -- emotionally and physically -- from this woman who disturbed her in ways she would rather not think about. "Thought they were afraid the inmates could kill you with that stuff?" 

Michiru shrugged deftly, laying the paper down on the table and tapping it with finely-tended nails which were painted a light blue. "Are you here to discuss my fashion choices, or your pending trial, Tenoh-san?" 

Haruka ground her teeth, Michiru's point made clearly. If Haruka wanted out of this hellhole, she had to cooperate with her sexy as sin lawyer. She cleared her throat, the sight of Michiru's long fingers giving her ideas about what parts of her body she wanted those fingers on... "Can you get me out of here, Kaioh-san? They all know I'm guilty already." 

'I've been without a lover too long!' Haruka told herself angrily. Why else would her lawyer's every movement be turned into something sensual in Haruka's mind? Taking in a deep breath through her nose, she released it through her mouth as she tried to concentrate on Michiru's words as she explained some sort of legal matters. How long had it been since she had been satisfied by a skilled lover? Haruka wondered idly, watching Michiru's lips move as she talked. 

A year, if not more, she decided. The last had been Karen, an American tourist who had cornered the "famous Tenoh-san" one night after a race... That would be a week that Haruka would never forget. Who would have expected timid little Karen to be so skilled at loving? Shaking her head to clear it of her thoughts, Haruka focused on Michiru's words. 

"--if you are proven innocent, you will be sent back to Japan, and all charges dropped. That is what you're aiming for, isn't it?" Michiru paused, gaining no response from Haruka. "...Tenoh-san?" 

The masculine looking girl grinned. "I'm sorry, Kaioh-san. I was distracted by your beauty. Have you ever thought of modeling? You have the body for it..." 

Michiru's mouth opened and closed mutely, in a sad parody of a fish. Haruka chuckled. "Cat got your tongue, Kaioh-san?" 

Clearing her throat, Michiru tried to ignore the blush that was making its way into her cheeks. Was this girl...flirting with her? "T-Tenoh-san, I think we should stick with the matters at hand. Namely, getting you out of this jail -- provided you are found innocent, of course." 

Haruka shrugged, leaning back in the hard plastic chair. "Are you always so focused on work? Seems pretty dull to me." 

Michiru blinked in surprise. Why did Haruka keep turning the conversation away from her own incarceration? Shifting through the papers on the table before her, Michiru said, "Are you prepared for the possible consequences of being found guilty, Tenoh-san? You could very well be put on death row, or imprisoned for life. Do you wish to help me prove your innocence?" 

Haruka frowned. "How can I prove my innocence when I'm guilty? Give it up, Kaioh-san. I've resigned myself to my fate. I know how these Americans will treat a Japanese foreigner. Who's to say that I will even reach my trial? They could kill me outright in this jail, with no questions asked." 

A look of horror flashed over Michiru's face before she quickly masked it under a look of indifference. She had known that the Americans weren't very welcoming to her people... But would they really kill Haruka without a fair trial? "Tenoh-san, your trial isn't until next month," she said slowly. "I've talked to the warden, and she has agreed to let you out on parole until your trial, provided that you show up for your trial and that you do not leave the city. Are you interested?" 

A gleam of interest shone in Haruka's eyes. "Where would I stay?" she muttered, not wanting to get up the hope that she would be allowed out of this darkened pit. "I'm a foreigner, Kaioh-san. I have no friends here... I had planned to do my business and leave on the next flight back to Japan. And now I'm forced to remain here against my will. What kind of 'justice' does America have?" 

Michiru shook her head. "I'm sorry that you've come to resent America so quickly, Tenoh-san. I can't think that I would be able to go back to Japan, after seeing the freedom this country provides." 

Haruka's eyes were drawn to Michiru's earnest face. "You have given up on your homeland?" 

Shrugging, Michiru said, "We are not here to discuss me, Tenoh-san. Now, are you willing to accept the offer of parole until your trial? Spending a needless month in this place of horrors could not be very pleasant." 

Haruka shrugged, glancing away nonchalantly. "And how would you know? I doubt you've ever been stuck in a place like this, Miss High-And-Mighty." 

Michiru was startled by the girl's hateful tone. Had being in this prison for only a few weeks already hardened Haruka's heart? Or had it been that way before she had even left Japan? "Tenoh-san, I will not tolerate your behavior," Michiru said, looking at the girl with cold eyes. "Do you wish for parole or not?" Her lips thinned in annoyance as Haruka's attitude continued to be quite frigid. 

"Sure," Haruka muttered. "At least I can get out of this hellhole. But...where would I go? I don't know anyone in America, and all of my money is in the bank in Japan." 

"Arrangements will be made," Michiru said, gathering up her papers and putting them neatly in her briefcase. 

Haruka blinked in surprise, seeing the woman preparing to leave. "That's it? You just...wanted to know if I would accept parole or not?" 

"There are still things to be done," Michiru muttered distractedly as she shut the clasp to her briefcase. "You will be free by tomorrow." She paused, looking up. "Would you prefer a hotel, Tenoh-san?" 

Haruka shrugged, getting to her feet. "Whatever, doesn't matter." She looked around at the dull gray walls and grimaced. "Something...cheery, at least. This place gives me the creeps." 

That, Michiru knew, would be the only admittance of weakness that she would gain from Haruka. Why did the girl continue to hide her pain and fears? Leaving the prison, Michiru couldn't wipe away the memory of Haruka's nonchalant attitude. Why did she remain so aloof? That attitude wouldn't save her from her fate, especially if she were found to be guilty. 

*** 

The smell of musty furniture and lemon-scented cleaner assaulted Michiru's senses as she pushed open the door of the 'Circle of Time' antique shop which Setsuna owned. Entering on quiet feet, she made her way into the back room and set down two bags of Chinese food on a nearby table. "Michiru!" Setsuna exclaimed in surprise, seeing her friend. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work to do on the Tenoh case?" 

Shrugging, Michiru began to remove the cartons from the bags, handing Setsuna some disposable chopsticks. "I did all I could tonight. Thought I deserved a break." She took a seat, studying the statue her friend had been looking at before her arrival. "What kind of statue is that?" she asked as she began opening the take-out cartons, inhaling the mouth-watering scents. 

Setsuna glanced dismissively at the statue, picking up a piece of chicken with her chopsticks. "Neptune's wife." 

"Neptune?" Michiru arched an eyebrow. "As in Greek mythology Neptune?" 

"Yes." Stirring around her white rice in the carton, she said slowly, "The quiet grace of Neptune's wife intrigues me. Sort of reminds me of you sometimes." 

Michiru almost choked on her lo mein. "Me? Why would a goddess of mythology remind you of me, Setsuna?" 

The other woman shrugged, taking a delicate bite of rice. How to explain such an odd thing; comparing your friend with a goddess? "If you're thinking that I'm...interested... I'm not," Setsuna said softly, blushing a bit at the thought. "I strictly prefer men." 

Michiru laughed, shaking her head. "I didn't think a thing of it, Setsuna." She paused, eating for a few minutes. "I've agreed to do a rather foolish thing... It's the reason I came here, actually. I needed to talk with someone..." 

Setsuna nodded, looking up from her chicken and broccoli. "What's the matter, Michiru? You know you can speak to me about anything." 

Looking at her friend, Michiru could see the distinctiveness of Setsuna's Japanese heritage in her darker skin. "Well... I've told you about Tenoh-san..." She paused. "She was given parole; starting tomorrow, until her trial next month. All of the hotels nearby are booked because of some sort of convention, and Tenoh-san can't have her money sent here from the Japanese bank because of legal reasons... So I've offered to let her stay in my apartment." 

Blinking in surprise, Setsuna cleared her throat nervously and took a sip of her tea. "You've offered to share your apartment with someone you barely know? A criminal, on parole?" She paused. "Won't that cause complications, since you are her lawyer?" 

Michiru shrugged. "I spoke before I thought. When the warden told me that all hotels were booked, and that Tenoh-san would therefore not be granted parole, I knew that I had to find a place for her to stay. What better place than my apartment, where I can keep an eye on her? If Tenoh-san stupidly tried to make a break for Japan, it could have severe repercussions; proving her guilt! I would never be able to get her off then." 

Setsuna frowned thoughtfully. "You're beginning to care for Tenoh-san as more than a client, it seems." 

Michiru felt a flush stealing its way up her neck. "Wh-what? No, Setsuna, you've got it all wrong... What is between Tenoh-san and I is merely business. What kind of lawyer would I be if I let a client who has the option of parole remain in that soulless jail?" 

"It seems that you've gotten yourself a house guest," Setsuna commented, leaning down to catch a bit of rice in danger of falling from her chopsticks. Sitting up straight again, she took on the usual calm demeanor that she usually had. "Do you regret your impulsive actions, Michiru?" 

After a moment of thought, Michiru shook her head. "How can I? If it helps Haru-- er, Tenoh-san to find peace, at least before her trial, then I can't regret such a decision." 

Setsuna smiled at her friend's slip of the tongue. She was already calling Haruka by her first name, intentional or not. So why couldn't the two become friends? As long as it wouldn't interfere with their business relationship, Setsuna saw nothing wrong with it. Her eyes were drawn back to the statuette on the nearby counter. Comparing her graceful friend to pieces of art had become almost a hobby with Setsuna. Why had she suddenly revealed her inner thoughts to Michiru? 

"Do you think Tenoh-san is guilty?" 

She looked at her companion in surprise at the unexpected question. "I don't know, Michiru. I really know nothing about Tenoh-san except for what you've told me, and the few times I've caught the news lately... So I couldn't really give an opinion. But isn't it your job to prove her innocence?" 

Michiru sighed, chewing on a sweet roll. "Mmm," she agreed, swallowing. "But what if she's really guilty? I mean, can I live with myself knowing that I let a murderer free on the streets of Japan?" 

Setsuna shrugged. "That's a question you'll have to answer yourself, Michiru. But if Tenoh-san is guilty... Can you separate your feelings of friendship?" 

Michiru blinked, then laughed lightly. "You always were perceptive, Setsuna. How can you tell that I've got the oddest feeling that I would be good friends with Tenoh-san? Anyway..." She shrugged and nibbled on a fortune cookie. "Did you expect me to really distance myself from this case? Tenoh-san is the first Japanese person I've worked for since coming to America!" 

Nodding, Setsuna got to her feet and walked over to an antique dresser in amazingly good condition and opened one of the drawers, pulling out an aged photograph. "Do you remember this, Michiru? Back when we were both just getting started, here in America." She smiled and chuckled a bit. "We began competing with each other, and not trusting. But eventually, we became friends. I hope...the same thing can happen for you and Tenoh-san. It seems that, even if she IS a murderer, the two of you could be friends." 

Michiru nodded slowly, contemplating. "Setsuna... Do you ever think that maybe we were meant to cross paths? You and I, myself and Tenoh-san... Could it be more than mere coincidence? If we were all meant to be friends; tied together somehow... Could it be?" An enlightened, curious gleam came into her eyes. "Is such a thing even possible?" 

Setsuna smiled softly. "Anything is possible, Michiru. Why don't you just trust in Fate and let it lead you where it will?" 

Nodding, Michiru sipped at her tea, her thoughts racing. What was her relationship with Haruka, and could she change it to something more than just client-and-lawyer sometime in the future? Something, she didn't know what, seemed to draw her to Haruka, like a moth to a flame. Perhaps they were destined to be good friends. 

*** 

"Tenoh! You ready for this? You got it comin', girl." The voice was loud, overconfident, and just grated on Haruka's nerves. 

Shrugging nonchalantly, the girl looked at her cellmate with cold eyes. "Why are you so intent on fighting me?" she said softly, a bit amused at the pure hatred radiating from the woman everyone called 'Doberman.' The girl had the stocky, muscular build of a wrestler, and the temper of a Doberman pincher, which was probably how she got her name. 'Doberman' didn't back down from a fight; in fact, she seemed to enjoy starting them and laughing at her adversaries pains. 

Fists held loosely at her sides, Haruka retained a calm-looking pose as she faced the woman. Getting angry wouldn't solve anything, it would only make her uncoordinated and sloppy in her moves. Losing in this fight wasn't something she could afford. A woman of Japanese descent, locked in an American prison for the murder of an American woman, would be a target for anyone looking for a fight. Haruka didn't count on the guards taking pity on her and stopping the fight. Maybe they were even making bets on the outcome of the fight. 

'These Americans judge too much by looks,' she thought, eyes focused on 'Doberman' for the signal that she might start the fight prematurely. "You think you can just come in here and claim this place yours, Jap? You don't wanna be messin' with the Doberman." The woman cracked her knuckles ominously, leering at Haruka. "You ready for a fight, skinny Jap girl?" She laughed harshly, a laugh that annoyed Haruka almost as much as her words and attitude did. 

Anger began to settle deep in Haruka's gut as the woman continued with her annoying diatribe. Did she not see that engaging in a fight with Haruka would gain herself only a trip to the hospital? Shrugging, Haruka swung while the woman was laughing. A hush fell over the crowd of cheering inmates as 'Doberman' fell to her knees, holding her throat and nose, gasping as tears collected in the corner of her eyes. 

"Damn! The Jap downed the Doberman with one punch!" someone hissed. A slow murmuring began building up, no one having expected such a showing. 

Haruka glared down at the woman angrily. Gritting her teeth, she reigned in her fury as she restrained herself from lashing out again. If she gave into her urges and pounded the 'Doberman' into a pulp, she would most likely be "punished" by the guards. Punished? No, for a woman who wasn't American, and in their jail, she would be hit until she was almost dead. Only then would they end her "punishment" and show her the slightest of mercies by giving her up to a mediocre doctor who was reserved for such purposes. 

Taking in a deep breath, she growled, "You sure you wanna mess with me?" Having picked up some American slang while she was in the jail, Haruka prided herself on having lost her "accent" that would identify her more readily as one of Japanese descent. 

'Doberman' looked up at her, swallowing carefully. "You win, Jap," she said hoarsely. 

A collective gasp went up around the crowd of inmates who had gathered around to watch the ensuing fight. 'Doberman' was giving up her prided position as 'leader' of their cell block to a Japanese woman? Now, Haruka would be the one who was revered and feared as the "leader" of the group. 

Eyes scanning the collected people, Haruka leered at them. Now that she had gained her prestigious position of "leader," it might give her more leverage. Would the hierarchy of the cell blocks help her out when time came for her trial? 

"Tenoh! Wilson! What's goin' on in there?" 

Haruka looked up at the call and the rattle of keys, smirking as the guard walked in. It took her only a moment to realize that 'Wilson' was really Doberman's last name. The guard heaved a long-suffering sigh, deciding to ignore the fight that had been going on in the cell. "Tenoh, you're out on parole," she said. "Gather together your stuff, and you can go 'til your trial. You have to stay within the city limits and regularly check in with your parole officer, or you'll be brought straight back here." 

Haruka's eyes widened in surprise. Parole? But where would she stay; what would she do? She knew less than nothing about America! Even if her English had improved during her stay here, would it be enough for her to get by on her own in a strange place? Masking her fear under a pretense of bravery, she shrugged. "Good," was all she said as she followed the guard down the cold hallway. 

Sitting in the hard plastic chair, her briefcase on her lap, Michiru waited impatiently for Haruka to be shown out. How long did it take to collect the few belongings that Haruka had been allowed, and exit the interior of the prison? Heaving a gentle sigh, Michiru reached up to adjust the turqoise clips in her hair. The clips had been a gift from her grandmother just before Michiru had left Japan. Not long after her arrival in America, she had gotten word that her grandmother had died. Michiru treasured the clips, and the items she had inherited from her grandmother. 'Obaa-san' had been her favorite relative, since none of the others had understood her... 

"Kaioh-san?" 

She looked up at the surprised voice, smiling softly and getting to her feet. "I see they've finally let you go," she commented as she studied Haruka. She had been given a solid white button-up shirt and a pair of faded jeans, and was clutching a small bag which probably contained a few personal articles. "I've been granted permission for you to stay in my home," Michiru said slowly, smiling nervously. "I hope this won't affect our relationship in a harsh way, Tenoh-san." 

Haruka swallowed nervously. Staying with Michiru? How could she be expected to hide her attraction to her lawyer in such close quarters? She groaned, knowing that this would be torture. She blushed a bit at Michiru's quizzical glance. "Your place, huh?" she muttered, frowning. "Shouldn't I be staying at a hotel or something? I mean, staying with my lawyer is kind of...illegal, right?" 

Michiru shrugged, digging through her purse and coming up victorious with her car keys. Gesturing Haruka toward the door, she said calmly, "In this case, it's an exception. All of the hotels are filled because of some sort of convention, and I worked hard to get you out on parole. Provided, of course, that you don't run off." 

Smirking, Haruka blinked slightly at the bright sunlight that hit her eyes as she exited the confines of the prison. "I hope you're not expecting me to become some kind of maid," she growled. 

Michiru laughed lightly, directing her companion and new roomate to her yellow convertible. "A maid? No, Tenoh-san, I wasn't expecting anything of the sort. You are staying with me only as a last resort." She paused. "I suppose I could have gotten you sent to one of the 'parole houses' that--" 

"No!" Haruka snapped, sending a glare Michiru's way as she slid into the passenger seat of the luxurious car. "Do I look like a person who wants to spend more time with these narrow-minded people? I'm glad to be out of there... Away from all that crap." She paused. "How did your family take your decision to move to America, Kaioh-san?" 

Michiru glanced over at her companion in surprise. "Well..." she hesitated as she started the car. "They knew that there was something 'better' in America for me..." She paused. "They were surprised when I gave up painting, and playing the violin, to come here and be a lawyer. Those were really just hobbies, though... Something to take up my time." 

Haruka's eyes widened slightly. This was a woman who was skilled in the fine arts? Painting... Music... Who would have expected a woman like Michiru, the prim and proper lawyer, to have such vices? She smiled softly, feeling the wind in her hair for the first time in a long time. Maybe being with Michiru wouldn't be so bad... If they became friends... All the better. Haruka felt a sense of loss at knowing that their relationship couldn't become anything more than 'friends,' but perhaps it was for best. 


	3. Facade of Freedom

Looking around the clean apartment, Haruka took in the sights slowly. There was a beige couch against one wall, facing a T.V., and a wooden, scuffed coffee table in front of the couch. Water rings rimmed the edge of the coffee table which was obviously a yard sale "deal." The walls were a soft tan, with a flowery border. A manila folder, surrounded by papers and legal-looking documents along with a cheap ballpoint pen were spread on the table. 

Quickly, Michiru moved to clean up the papers, shoving them haphazardly into the folder. "I'm sorry, it's not very clean," she said softly. "I...hadn't thought that you would be released so soon. I didn't have a chance to clean yet." 

Haruka shrugged, moving to flop down on the couch and continue her lazy survey of the room. "So? A bit of clutter never hurt anybody." Her gaze slanted to take in Michiru. "Or do you not want to lose the 'professional' image that you work so hard to keep?" 

Michiru blinked, the hand holding the folder going limp. "Excuse me?" she said softly. 

The other girl grinned slightly. "You know, Miss Kaioh. The way you're always so 'proper' all the time. Your fancy lawyer image -- you don't want anyone seeing past that. What did you expect, inviting me into your home? You can't hide your true self while you're here in this familiar environment. I'm going to find out what really makes you tick." 

Clearing her throat, Michiru shoved the folder into her briefcase. "Tenoh-san, my life truly isn't any of your business. Why do you insist upon trying to see inside me? You are merely my client; nothing more." 

Sitting forward, Haruka traced a water ring with one slim finger. "If I'm nothing more than a client, why did you invite me to stay with you?" 

"There was no other choice," was Michiru's quick answer. Moving into the kitchen absently, she called out, "Would you like some tea?" 

"Sure." 

Studying the table, Haruka looked up as Michiru wandered back into the room, taking a seat on a beige overstuffed armchair that matched the couch. "Green tea okay?" 

"Yeah," Haruka said absently. "So, this a yard sale designer knock-off?" 

"Wh-what?" Haruka gestured to the coffee table. "Oh... Oh, yes, something like that. A friend gave it to me. It's an antique, actually. In fact, many of the articles you'll find in this apartment are antiques. My friend owns an antique shop just down the road from my office, and she practically forces me to accept things that she has no use for." 

Haruka nodded slowly. "This isn't going to cramp your lifestyle, is it?" 

Michiru laughed. "No, no, of course not. In fact, my law practice is my life." 

"So, no strange guys showing up at the door, wanting to take you out?" 

"No, certainly not. They don't want to date a 'chink.' Didn't you notice how racist many of these American people are? They won't look twice at us." 

"So how'd you succeed with your law practice, then?" 

"A lot of failures," she said softly. Then, she shook her head sharply. "We aren't here to discuss me, Tenoh-san. Would you like to see the room you'll be staying in?" 

Already rising to her feet, she was stopped by a brusque "No," followed by a more calm statement. "I've been penned up too long already in that jail. Is there a park around here or somewhere I could walk? Back in Japan, I would just ride my motorbike out to the countryside. But here, it isn't that simple." 

"Of course." Turning her head to look anywhere but at Haruka, the light was reflected off of the clips in her hair. 

Noticing them, Haruka questioned, "Where'd you get those beautiful hair clips?" 

Reaching a hand up absently, as if she had forgotten she was wearing them, Michiru said softly, "They were a gift from my grandmother. She gave them to me...the last time I saw her before she died. I was already gone from Japan by then, and I didn't have sufficient funds to go to her funeral. That...made the loss even stronger." A flush covered her face, climbing up her neck slowly. "I-I have no idea why I'm telling you this. I'm your lawyer; this is supposed to be only business." Getting to her feet, she looked down at Haruka with impassive eyes. "Now, we go back to business. Is that understood, Haruka?" 

Sighing, Haruka stood up. "Yeah, sure." She looked down at herself. "You think I could go shopping...after a walk in the park? These clothes...aren't really my style." 

Michiru studied her companion. The solid white button-up blouse and faded blue jeans looked very comfortable, although not something that Michiru would allow herself to wear in public. "You don't like those?" 

Haruka shrugged nonchalantly. "How can I? Those air-headed pigs gave this to me." She paused, looking to Michiru for guidance. "That is what the police are called here, right? I heard the girls in my cell block referring to the cops as 'pigs.' Did I understand right?" 

Michiru sighed, sweatdropping. "Yes, that's correct. Although, don't ever let them catch you calling them that. It'll get you in trouble." Snapping up her purse, she rummaged through it for her keys. "Shall we go?" 

Running a hand through her hair, Haruka grimaced. "A shower, too, I think. That soap isn't much to talk about." 

Following Michiru's lead, Haruka felt the joy of walking through the park; of being free. Feeling the wind in her hair and the grass underneath her feet, she couldn't stop a grin from breaking out on her face. "I'd almost forgotten what this feels like," she said, almost to herself. 

Walking beside her, Michiru saw the girl's enjoyment at such a simple thing as walking outside. She supposed that was what incarceration did to someone; it tore away their freedom and left them feeling far removed from themselves and the rest of the world. 

Taking in a deep breath of the air, Haruka smiled goofily. What was it that made the air so...fresh, so life-giving? Maybe it was the absence of guards' gruff calls, or the stale odor of oppression that seemed to linger everywhere around the prison -- even in the yard. She glanced over at Michiru from the corner of her eye, seeing that the girl was simply walking along, letting Haruka do as she wanted. 

Laughing huskily to herself, Haruka wondered idly whether or not Michiru knew how beautiful she looked in the sunlight. "I hope my being here won't stop any plans you might have with a boyfriend," she said before she could talk herself out of it. What better way to find out if Michiru were attached or not? 

"Oh, no," Michiru laughed, smiling up at Haruka. "I don't have a boyfriend." 

A blonde eyebrow rose. "Did you leave one behind in Japan?" 

"No, nothing like that. The only boyfriend I ever had, Keichi, dumped me for someone prettier, slimmer, and with the dream of being a model -- and the body to do it!" Michiru shrugged, as if the memory didn't matter. "But that's all in the past. I thought I was in love with Keichi, but after he showed his true colors and dumped me, I didn't want anything more to do with him. What I thought was 'love' was really just infatuation." 

Haruka nodded slowly, looking around the park. They were heading toward a red brick bridge that stretched across a quietly babbling stream. There were a couple of kids playing Frisbee, and a man walking his dog. It was a quiet day; a good day to relax. Haruka was glad to be able to experience this again, although she would have preferred racing on her motorbike through the Japanese countryside. 

"Ironically," Michiru said, "I found out a few years ago that Keichi dumped the model and became a very successful CEO of a company that deals overseas. Last I heard, he was a millionaire and married to a famous actress...who was a star in a lot of underground porn flicks." 

There was a grin on Michiru's face, so she wasn't hurt by that, only amused. Haruka grinned, as well. "Sounds like a colorful guy." 

"He was," Michiru said, looking down at the stream as they walked across the bridge. Silver fish caught her eye before she passed them by, walking on with Haruka. "How about you? Any special man in your life?" 

"Nah," Haruka said. "As one of the only successful female racers, not too many guys want to try to date me -- or try to care about me. I learned early on that they only want to prove that I can be dominated, and I gave it up. Pursuing men isn't worth it." 

Michiru looked at her companion. There was such a bitterness in her tone... Had a man hurt her badly in the past? 

Why do they automatically ask about a MAN? Haruka wondered. Isn't asking about another female becoming commonplace these days? 

"Well, why don't we go shopping for you some clothes?" Michiru suggested brightly. "I know a nice little shop downtown." 

Haruka winced, looking at her. "They only gave me a hundred dollars for myself," she reminded her gently. "I don't think that the stores you go to are exactly in my price range at the moment." 

"So what? I'll buy." She grinned cheekily. "Call it a gift." 

*** 

Standing in the department store, Michiru watched as Haruka, with a grim look on her face, pushed away a lacy, light pink mini dress and looked pleadingly at Michiru. "Isn't there something...without lace and ruffles and bows?" she asked, as if in great pain. 

Michiru laughed, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Haruka. What woman doesn't want to dress up -- to be pretty for once?" 

"This one!" she blustered. Pinning a glare on the saleswoman who had been presenting the clothing for her perusal. "Something different. This time _without_ any lace, ruffles, or bows! And no pink!" 

The woman nodded frantically, running for the back of the store. Sighing, Haruka rubbed her forehead. "Do I look like the kind of person who wears that junk?" she growled. 

"No, you--" Michiru began. 

"Haruka!" 

A slim form plowed into Haruka, enveloping her in a hug. The blonde girl blinked, staring down at the brunette. "Who're you?" she muttered angrily, pushing at the clinging arms. 

The girl looked up, brown eyes staring adoringly up at Haruka. "Don't you remember me, Haruka? I certainly remember you..." 

Michiru blanched. Was this girl...FLIRTING with Haruka? Haruka blinked a few times, as if to awaken herself, peering down at the girl. It was easy to see why Haruka had forgotten her; she wasn't much to look at. "K-Karen?" she asked softly, in an awed tone. 

"Yes!" A bright grin split across the girl's face. "What are you doing in America? I hated it when I had to leave you to come back home! It was so unfair; I didn't want to separate from you. Did you come here, looking for me? Is that it, Haruka? You want me back; couldn't live without me?" 

Michiru smirked slightly. When was the girl going to take a breath? Haruka grimaced. "Karen... I'm not here for you. If you want the truth, I'm in America to kill someone. In fact, I already have. I would have been back in Japan if I hadn't been in prison." The woman's voice was hard, without emotion. 

The girl blinked, staring up at her mutely. "You...don't care for me anymore?" 

Haruka chuckled. "You kidding? What we had...that wasn't anything. We both knew it would end when your time in Japan was up. Why are you acting like it meant anything? You were just a warm body, Karen, that's it." 

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes. "So...you've replaced me with her?" she squeaked, gesturing at Michiru. 

"Wh-what?" Michiru breathed, eyes wide. This sounded like... Had Haruka and this girl been lovers? 

Haruka sighed, closing her eyes as if grasping for patience. "Michiru and I are just friends." 

"That's how we started," Karen muttered, moving away from Haruka and crossing her arms across her chest protectively. 

Running a hand through her hair, Haruka glared at the girl. "Why can't you accept that I don't want you anymore?" She paused, deciding to turn the tables back on the girl. "Tell me, Karen, how many lovers have you had since me? And don't you dare tell me none, because when we were together, you were insatiable." 

The girl blinked in shock. "Well, I... You see... A few, but--" 

"Save it," Haruka growled. "You're coming to me, wanting me to take you back, when you've had a string of others? You're crazy, girl. I don't care for you now, and I don't think I did then. So just wipe me out of your mind, all right? Forget that we ever knew each other." 

A tear slipped down the girl's cheek. "B-but, I've followed your career so long; ever since our last day together. Every time you won a race, I was so excited for you. Do you know how many times I wished I could be there to congratulate you the way I did before?" 

"I don't care," she growled. "None of that matters to me, Karen. You don't matter to me. Can't you just drop it?" 

Michiru glanced between the two arguing girls, suddenly wishing that she could be anywhere but here. Was it possible...Haruka was a...lesbian? Gulping, Michiru moaned softly, feeling herself grow dizzy. Had she really opened her home to a... a... someone who was unnatural? 

Karen gave one last appealing toward Haruka, glared at Michiru and said strongly, "You'll want me soon enough!" before storming off in a huff. 

Haruka compressed her lips, looking over at Michiru. "Sorry you had to see that," she said softly. 

Michiru shrugged. "No problem. Just a spat between two ex-lovers. Nothing new; happens all the time." She paused, emphasizing, "Although it doesn't usually happen between two women." 

Haruka sighed. "I know, I know. So, are you going to kick me out now? It's not like you asked or anything, but... I figure you'll be disgusted by me now." She shrugged. "Guess I have to find a new lawyer too." 

Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's, which she had placed on a clothes rack as if to support herself. "Aren't you going to let me speak?" Michiru said softly, a small grin on her face. "I'll tell you, Haruka, I am pretty surprised. But that's just because you didn't tell me. So what if you and Karen were...lovers? That doesn't mean much anymore. You're still the same person. Of course you can still stay at my apartment. And, no, you don't have to find another lawyer. I'll still handle your case. I'm committed to it, remember?" 

Haruka grimaced. "Are you committed to it -- me -- just because it's your job? If you shy away from me every time we get close to each other, this won't work. So tell me the truth." 

Squeezing Haruka's hand, the girl grinned. "I don't care about any of that. Why should I? It doesn't change you. At least, not to me." 

"Here we go! No fancy frou-frou's and no pink!" the saleswoman announced brightly as she walked up, dragging along a few outfits. "Do you see anything you like, ma'am?" she asked as she held it out for Haruka's study. 

Turning away from Michiru reluctantly, not wanting to end their conversation, Haruka looked at the articles of clothing. After choosing something dark, and with no feminine accents, she checked the price tag. "Three hundred dollars for a blouse and pair of slacks?" she squeaked. "That's crazy!" 

"It's designer," the saleswoman said. She glanced disdainfully at Michiru. "Miss Kaioh, you're a regular here. Mind telling me why you brought your friend here, when obviously everything in this store is out of her price range?" 

Michiru grimaced. "I'm buying for her," she stated matter-of-factly, digging her credit card out of her purse and flashing it toward the woman. 

"Oh!" the woman said, her bright attitude slipping back into place. "Well, why don't we look at some other outfits for your friend?" 

As the woman scurried off to gather up more outfits -- presumably like the one Haruka had already picked out -- Haruka sent a glance toward Michiru. "You don't have to do this, you know. If you charge up your card for me, just on clothes... Well, I don't exactly have any way to pay you back right now." 

Michiru smiled. "Part of the requirements of your parole is that you gain a steady job, and keep it. Fifty dollars of each of your paychecks goes to the state, for the crime you've committed." 

Haruka grimaced. "Fifty? Plus with all the taxes your American government takes out, that will leave me with paltry pennies! Is there a way I can get my money out of the bank in Japan?" 

"No, I'm sorry. All of your accounts are tied." She paused. "Do you mind telling me why you were so surprised at the cost of that outfit? This is a designer store, after all. With all the money you make as a racer, shouldn't you be used to shopping in places like this?" 

"I don't shop," Haruka grumbled, looking around the store. "I let personal assistants do that sort of stuff for me; I don't have time for it." 

"And do these 'personal assistants' know what kind of clothing you prefer?" Michiru asked, smirking. 

"Of course." Haruka gave her a surprised look. "Why shouldn't they?" 

Michiru shrugged, looking back at the saleswoman as she returned. 

*** 

A crescent moon washed the city in its soft glow as Haruka sat on the balcony just off Michiru's living room. She was wearing blue cotton robe that Michiru had loaned her, a cup of tea in her hand. After she and Michiru had returned to the apartment, they had realized that they had forgotten about the tea that Michiru had put on to boil. Luckily, her teapot wasn't the type that squealed nonstop when it was done, so it hadn't annoyed any of her neighbors. 

A light breeze blew the strands of her shorn hair, seeming to play with them flirtingly. She hadn't been able to sleep, so she had poured herself a cup of tea and come out here, careful not to disturb Michiru from her sleep. She recalled the encounter with Karen earlier, and Michiru's reactions. How was it that Michiru hadn't freaked out? Most females she knew would run away in disgust if they knew the truth, and most males would want her to make out with her lover in front of them. 

She hated all of the stereotypes people had about "her kind" and she still wasn't sure that Michiru didn't follow along with the crowd. What if Michiru's words before had just been an act, so that she wouldn't lose the money that Haruka's case would give her? But then, if they lost Haruka's case -- which she knew was very likely -- Michiru would make no money. Wouldn't this be an easy way out? Or maybe she just wanted to save face. 

Whatever the reason, Haruka still wasn't convinced that Michiru didn't really hate her for what she was. Sipping at her tea, Haruka looked out on the city landscape. It wasn't that different from Japan, but then it was. What she wouldn't give to be home again! Maybe if they gave her life in jail, they would grant her one last request as an old woman -- to see her homeland again before death. But, more likely, she would have an "accident" in her cell while all of the guards were conveniently busy elsewhere. 

She wondered how she was going to keep her desire for Michiru in check. Now that the girl knew what type Haruka really lusted after, how was Haruka supposed to ignore her desires? Could she stand being near Michiru everyday, lusting after her, and still holding herself back? But if she didn't, Michiru could even kick her out. And where would she be then? Back in the prison before she even had a chance to enjoy life again. 

Knowing she couldn't allow that to happen, Haruka strengthened her resolve not to touch Michiru at all. She had to keep her place here; had to look out for herself. She couldn't allow her desire for Michiru to cloud her mind. Her life and her freedom were too important to her. 


	4. Madness

_I know this is a short chapter, but bear with me. I'm in the process of job hunting. LOL _

_Madness_

Meiou Setsuna looked at the stricken face of her friend. Releasing a sigh, Setsuna pushed a cup of tea toward her friend. They were sitting in a café just down the street from Michiru's apartment, where the girl had called--sounding so frantic that Setsuna had left her store earlier than expected for a lunch break. "Calm down and tell me what's got you so distraught," Setsuna said. 

Michiru sipped at the tea, and Setsuna didn't miss the shaking of the woman's hands. "You remember the girl whose case I took? The Japanese racer accused of murder?" 

"Yes..." Setsuna frowned. What would the revelation be--that the girl was guilty? But, no, that shouldn't shake Michiru up so badly. 

The aqua-haired woman played with the napkin lying on the table in front of her. "Well... I found out yesterday that she's...gay." 

Setsuna's eyebrows rose. "Does this create a problem for you in continuing with her case?" 

"Ahh, no..." Michiru said slowly. "It just came as a surprise. Could you...watch her today, while I'm in the office? I can't bring her there, and--" 

"And leaving her alone would be a violation of parole," Setsuna finished. "Don't worry about it." 

A relieved smile broke out on Michiru's face as she stood up. "Good. Thanks, Setsuna; I owe you one." She paused as she slung her purse strap onto her shoulder. "Don't mention to Haruka what I told you, okay? I'm not sure how open she is about that sort of thing." 

Setsuna nodded, getting to her feet. "Not a word of our conversation will pass my lips." 

As the two parted ways outside of the café, Setsuna wondered idly what Michiru's reaction to the woman's confession had been. Had Michiru taken it with an open mind, or had she offended Haruka? Knowing Michiru, however, Setsuna decided that it was safe to assume that Michiru had handled it smoothly and left Haruka feeling okay with herself. 

----- 

Setsuna looked up as the bell above the door tinkled--announcing the arrival of a customer. "I'll be with you in just a moment!" she called out from where she was dusting an armoire that had been delivered that morning. 

"Don't bother; we're already here." 

She looked up at the familiar voice and smiled. "Michiru." She studied the woman standing just a little behind Michiru covertly. So this was the illustrious Tenoh Haruka... She smiled politely, getting to her feet. "Hello, Tenoh-san. It's nice to finally meet you." 

The woman's bored gaze met her own. "Hi," she said roughly. There was no hint of the woman's rough exterior cracking. 

Setsuna sighed. It was going to be a long day... 

"Haruka, I'm leaving you with Setsuna because of the restrictions of your parole," Michiru said. "If, at any time, you feel that remaining with Setsuna will cause you to break any boundaries of your parole, please feel free to call me at my office--or on my cell." 

Haruka nodded shortly. Setsuna smiled politely at the woman. "I have some work here to do in the store, but maybe after that we'll grab a bite to eat. What do you think?" 

Haruka shrugged. "Whatever's fine with me; I don't have much choice these days." 

Setsuna glanced at Michiru, who merely shrugged in a gesture of complacence. Schooling her features not to show any expression, Setsuna pointed the kitchen out to Haruka, and showed her where she could wait until Setsuna had finished up her work. "Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Setsuna said softly to Michiru. "That woman looks tough enough to chew up nails!" 

Laughing lightly, Michiru graced her friend with a look of abject thankfulness. "You're doing it because you're such a good friend, of course. Since I have to work at the office today, and I can't take Haruka there, she has to stay with _someone_." 

Setsuna nodded, saying nothing more as her friend left. 'What do I do now?' she wondered, casting a glance to where Haruka was slumped on a chair. 

----- 

Haruka looked around the shop, making a mental note of it all. "You own this place?" she asked, her voice surly. 

"Yes; I've owned it since coming to America. I've always had a fondness for other centuries--so I started this antique shop." 

Haruka watched the green-haired woman as she continued with her dusting and restoration of the old armoire. "Where did you come up with the name- 'Circle of Time'?" 

Setsuna shrugged, careful not to make a mistake in the work she was doing. "When an item is made, it is entered into Time's workings. Over the course of history, a lot of these objects are forgotten and sink into the dust and mystique of time's hallways. I like finding those old, forgotten pieces of history and restoring them--hoping that someday each one of these pieces will strike a chord in someone's heart and they will take them home. In a way, these pieces that I restore are all part of the circle of time--thus the name." 

"Sort of like the 'circle of life,' only different," Haruka observed. She sat in silence for a few moments. "What got you interested in decades gone by?" 

Setsuna shook her head, getting to her feet. "It's hard to explain, really. One day, I just saw an old piece of history that was in a junk pile and I thought 'why', and rescued it from the trash heap. After that, it became a passion for me. It began in Japan, when I was young--and it stuck. There was only one profession that I knew where I could restore old pieces of history and bring them back into people's lives--and that was owning an antique shop. And so, here I am." 

Haruka studied the woman. She had a streak of dust on one cheek, and her dark green pants suit was streaked here and there with dust or flecks of old paint. "It's a nice story," Haruka said softly. "But why didn't you become an archeologist? That way, you could find objects and save them from the ravages of time--opening up whole new worlds for people." 

Setsuna brushed off her hands, gathered together her supplies. "I suppose that avenue didn't really appeal to me," she said thoughtfully. "Although it didn't occur to me before, I think that my chosen profession is...sort of what I was meant to do. Kind of like falling into it, you know?" She moved into the corner to put away her things. "How did you get into racing?" 

A flicker of pain flashed in Haruka's eyes before she quickly masked it. "I got into racing...because it was a way to escape. Feeling free, behind the wheel, I thought that I could escape my past. Maybe it was a foolish reason to get into racing, but... I still want a way to escape my past. And besides, it's made me millions." 

Laughing lightly, Setsuna took a closer look at the girl. "Maybe you're not quite as harsh as I first believed. Just what drives you, Tenoh-san?" 

Haruka grimaced. "You pry too much, antique woman." 

Setsuna looked down at herself. "How about I change, then we go to grab a bite?" 

"I'm not too hungry," Haruka admitted. "Could we see a bit of the city instead? I'm curious about America. I didn't get to see much of it before I was put in jail." 

"Sure, just let me change." 

---- 

Michiru sat in her office, carefully looking over a document given to her by another client. "You say that the company you used to work for laid you off, with no true reason?" 

"Yes," was the decisive reply. "McArther and Sons isn't a company; it's a flimsy cover-up for them to make money off of people like me!" 

Clearing her throat, Michiru looked at the woman in front of her. "Really, Mrs Matthews, I wish I could help you. But what sort of fool do you take me for? You were fired from McArther and Sons because you were, to put it bluntly, becoming useless." 

Cynthia's mouth thinned. "What did you say to me?" 

Michiru replaced the document in it's manila folder and handed it to the woman. "Ma'am, you can't hide behind this façade of 'they've cheated me' for the rest of your life. How do you expect to get ahead if you blame innocent people of things they haven't done? The reason you were fired, Mrs Matthews, is because your services were no longer required at McArther and Sons. Nowhere in any of these documents--especially not your contract--can I find where they promised you a set amount of time in their employ." She arched an eyebrow. "Have you any other arguments that I might tear apart?" 

The woman got to her feet, enraged, gathering together her things. "Your counsel is no longer required, Miss Kaioh," she said haughtily. "I will take my business elsewhere--and perhaps another lawyer will succeed where you refuse to work." 

As the woman swept from the office, Michiru grimaced. If only she wasn't so moralistic, she would have a lot more cases thrown her way. "Maybe it would pay better if I was as slimy as the other lawyers in this city," she muttered to herself as she quickly and efficiently disposed of anything pertaining to Mrs Matthews case. 

Rubbing her eyes, Michiru glanced at the clock. The day was only half over; she still had hours left looming before her. It was still ten minutes before her next client was due to come in. Maybe she should take that time to see how Haruka was doing in Setsuna's company. Picking up the telephone, Michiru dialed the number for the 'Circle of Time.' 

"Hello! Circle of Time antique shop; this is Setsuna Meioh. I'm afraid I'm not in right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." 

Michiru grimaced. The answering machine. Replacing the receiver without leaving a message, she wondered where the two had gone. Had Setsuna taken Haruka out for dinner? It was almost six, after all. She looked up as someone entered the office. "Can I help you?" she asked the woman standing there, looking uncertain. 

"Oh, h-hello," she said shakily, stepping forward. "Are you Michiru Kaioh?" 

"Yes, I am." She got to her feet, smiling politely. "Is there something of a legal matter that I can help you with, miss?" 

The woman shook her head, her blue hair reflecting softly in the overhead lighting. "No, I'm looking for a patient of mine. Do you know Tenoh Haruka?" 

A light of recognition dawned in Michiru's eyes. "Yes; I'm her lawyer. How do you know her, miss?" 'Is this Haruka's lover?' Michiru wondered. 

Moving further into the room, the woman took a seat in one of the two chairs situated in front of Michiru's desk. "She is staying with you for the duration of her parole, correct?" 

"Yes..." Michiru frowned. "Just what is this pertaining to, ma'am? I'm afraid that I can't allow you to see her, however. Contact with friends from Japan is strictly prohibited." 

The woman shook her head. "No, no. I'm Mizuno Ami; Haruka's doctor. If she is staying with you, there are some things you should know." 

Michiru frowned. "Like what?" 

Ami removed a folder from the briefcase she held, setting it down on the desk. "Within you'll find all of Haruka's medical records. I firmly believe in the doctor-patient confidentiality rule, but in this case I believe that it can be broken. Especially if Haruka is staying with you for an undetermined amount of time." She paused. "You see, Tenoh-san has always had some psychological problems, which have only become worse in the recent years." 

"Psychological problems?" Michiru repeated dumbly, not making a move to reach for the folder that Ami had laid down. 

The doctor smiled sadly. "From a young age, Haruka was always made to think that everyone else was better than her. It was nothing to do with her mother, of course. In fact, Tenoh-san always tried to make sure that Haruka saw herself as equal to the others. But there's just so far that a mother's words can go. After a while, it became apparent to Tenoh-san that her daughter had severe psychological problems--stemming to violence." 

"Violence?" Michiru gasped. 

Nodding, Ami continued gently, "Haruka has a history of becoming violent when angered, agitated, or simply not getting her way. I've given her medicine, but so far nothing seems to have helped for long periods of time." 

"How is she going to act...while off of this medications?" Michiru asked slowly. "I'm sure you know that she's been without them for a long period of time?" 

"Yes, of course." A frown marred the woman's soft face. "I haven't been able to study Haruka as closely as I would like, of course, but I believe that you'll be safe from her fits of anger. Just to be on the safe side, I'd like her to see a physician here. I'm afraid I have no legal treatment of her here in America." 

Michiru nodded. "Is there...someone that you can recommend? I'm not quite sure how to go about this sort of thing." 

"Oh, of course," Ami said, offering a business card. Taking it, Michiru studied it. "Fuya-san is a fine doctor. We were friends before she brought her practice to America. Lucky for you, she's in the neighborhood." She got to her feet. "It's been nice getting to meet you, Kaioh-san, but I'm afraid I must be off now. You'll make sure that Haruka gets her treatment, won't you?" 

"Of course," Michiru assured her. "Tell me...is there anything I should watch out for? And...how exactly do I act with her if she enters one of these fits?" 

Ami shook her head. "Just be careful if she seems a little more agitated than normal. As for your reaction... She needs to know that someone cares; that should be enough to at least moderately calm her down. I believe she was rejected by someone she dearly longed for affection from once, and that is what sometimes sets her off--when she thinks that she isn't wanted." 

Michiru nodded. "I'll need to contact my friend; she's watching Haruka for me today to make sure that Tenoh-san doesn't skip the boundaries of her parole. Setsuna should be informed of this." 

Heading toward the door, Ami said her goodbyes as she left the office. 

------ 

Please review. 


	5. Japan

**"Japan"**

Michiru sighed, taking another sip of her now-lukewarm tea. "Are you sure that's what she said?" Setsuna questioned. 

"_Yes_," Michiru stressed. "Haruka is prone to fits of 'madness.' I wouldn't make something like that up! She gave me the number of a doctor that should be able to help." 

"Let's hope so," Setsuna said. "Wait...where is Haruka now?" 

Michiru covered a yawn with one hand before answering. "I left her with her parole officer; they're meeting today to make sure that Haruka hasn't run back to Japan." She frowned a bit. "Do you think that she'll really become violent if I don't get her that medicine?" 

"It's a possibility," Setsuna replied, lying her hands on the table. An old-looking ring was on her left hand--looking terribly tarnished. "But are you sure that she would go willingly?" 

Shaking her head, Michiru toyed with a wrapped straw lying nearby. "I'm not too sure of anything concerning her," she admitted truthfully. "But, I have taken on the responsibility of her case...not to mention the liability of having her stay at my home." She glanced up at her friend. "Do you think I was too hasty in any of this? Seeing Haruka about to be charged for a crime that seemed as if it was just because she was from Japan... Maybe I _did_ jump in without thinking; I've done that before. But also to invite her to stay at my home? I've got to be going insane because of all this pressure!" 

Setsuna chuckled slightly, looking at her friend. "So now you're regretting all of it?" 

"No." A startled look came over Setsuna's face at the dull answer before she quickly masked it. 

"So you _don't_ regret taking Haruka in?" 

"I..." Michiru hesitated. "I'm not sure anymore, really. But her doctor seemed quite adamant that Haruka be put on this medicine. And if it will keep her from causing any trouble... I think it's for the best--even if she does fight me every step of the way." 

Nodding, Setsuna commended her friend for her unselfish acts. "Listening to your heart is the safest thing you can do," she told her friend. Michiru nodded, fidgeting in her chair. "All right, what's wrong?" 

She sighed, opening her mouth to speak. "Can I get you ladies anything else?" 

They both looked up as the waitress appeared at their table. "No thank you," Setsuna answered. 

Bowing, the woman drifted away. Turning her attention back to Michiru, Setsuna said nothing as she waited for the girl to speak. "Sometimes I think that taking Haruka in was wrong. Maybe not taking her case--that was a legal matter. But to concern her in my life? Maybe that _wasn't_ the smartest move I could have made. And now...I find out that she's got this 'madness' thing going on? I'm not too sure how to deal with all of it." 

Setsuna nodded. "I understand your confusion, but I'm not sure what advice to give you..." 

The woman's voice trailed off as Michiru's cell phone rang and she reached in her purse for it. "Hello?" Her eyes widened as she listened to the voice on the other end. "But why? That shouldn't-- All right... Yes, I understand. Thank you. Good-bye." 

Michiru lowered the phone slowly, turning it off. "Michiru?" Setsuna asked, seeing the stricken look on the woman's face. 

"They're putting Haruka back in jail," she whispered. "Something about 'past records' just now coming to the light. Apparently, she's a 'danger risk' to be out on the streets." 

Setsuna gasped, then a confused look came over her face. "But I thought they couldn't use past records after she was released on parole?" 

"Normally, they can't," Michiru said, her voice hoarse. "But...there must be something within those files that make them think Haruka is immensely dangerous." 

"Well, the 'madness' factor might just be what they've found out." Setsuna paused. "Are you able to see her?" 

Michiru nodded. "Yes. As her lawyer, they can't prevent me from seeing her." Getting to her feet, Michiru threw some money down on the table. "I'm going to talk to the warden about this 'madness' that Haruka has. Maybe they'll get her the medicine she needs. In the meantime--" 

"In the meantime, I'll see if I can't arrange a red-eye flight for two to Japan." 

"What?!" 

Michiru stared at her, as a sly grin came over Setsuna's face. "Convince the warden that you have to take Haruka back to Japan, or she'll tear apart his jail." 

"B-but why would we go to Japan?" 

Shrugging, Setsuna got to her feet and slung the strap of her purse onto her shoulder. "Wouldn't it be the easy way to escape Haruka's trial?" 

Michiru frowned. "Are you insane?" she hissed, looking around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. "Taking Haruka out of the country--even the state--would be illegal! Are you suggesting I break the law?" 

Setsuna laughed. "It wouldn't be breaking the law if you convinced the judge in charge of Haruka's trial that it was imperative that she be taken back to Japan for... 'medical reasons.' Wouldn't her insanity be the perfect excuse?" 

Sighing, Michiru started out of the restaurant, Setsuna falling into step beside her. "Why would I want to take Haruka to Japan?" Michiru questioned. 

"Maybe she'll be more open to you if she's in her homeland. You know...more herself so that the two of you can figure out what's going on between you." She paused. "Or, at least, she can be comfortable before she's locked up forever." 

The woman's last words made Michiru pause. "You think...she'd be happier in Japan before she has to come back and be put in jail--maybe for life?" 

Setsuna nodded. "I think it would do her a world of good. Why don't you talk to the judge--see what happens?" 

------ 

Pacing the floor of the cell, Haruka cried out in anger. She felt like a caged lion; trapped in a place that she had no wish to be. "How could they just lock me up again?!" she screamed in Japanese. "I've done nothing!" 

"Shut up, Jap," her cell mate muttered, sitting on the top bunk, her legs swinging. 

Swinging around, Haruka glared at her. "You want to feel my fist in your nose?" Haruka growled. 

Since she had been put back in jail unjustly, Haruka was no longer on the cell block she had been in earlier. Here, no one had heard of her defeating the bully "Doberman" and gaining the respect of all of her cellblock mates. Pacing around agitatedly after the other woman shrunk away, Haruka wondered at the fairness of it all. Why was she, once again, locked away? Wasn't her earlier incarceration enough for these people?! 

She had been meeting with her parole officer when the man had looked up from her files with an odd expression. Picking up the phone on his desk, he had muttered shortly before replacing the receiver. Not long ago, security guards had burst into the room and pulled Haruka away forcefully. Once again, she found herself in jail. But why so unjustly? She had done nothing! Had there been something in her files that had been brought to light that had caused her to be returned here? 

'Wasn't Michiru supposed to keep me from this place?' she wondered angrily. Or had Michiru, like everyone else, betrayed her? A fist clenched and Haruka had to restrain herself from punching at the stone wall. She knew that if she hit it, she would break a few bones--if not her entire hand! So, holding back her anger, Haruka made herself take long, slow breaths until she slowly calmed down. What was it in her files that had made them cart her instantly back off to jail? It wasn't fair...didn't make sense... 

She looked up as a guard made her rounds through the area, glaring at the uniformed woman. Their sense of "justice" wasn't moral at all! How could they lock up a woman because of what her past files had revealed? 

------ 

The judge glowered at Michiru. "Just what are you saying, Miss Kaioh? That I should let this woman off, because of past mental problems?" 

"These 'mental problems' are the same that have once again gotten her thrown into jail. Don't you see--she was insane! Insanity cannot be a convincing factor to incarcerate one within prison walls. You must let her go free, or I will get a court order _forcing_ you to do so. It's up to you, Judge Trevellyan." 

The man's eyebrows drew together in a harsh frown. "Very well, Miss Kaiou. You make a compelling argument. Haruka Tenoh is free to go." 

Michiru beamed, knowing that her "compelling argument" was just her threat of bringing a court order down onto the mans head. He wouldn't want it to look like he had to be forced to let innocent people out of jail. 'Now...what about Haruka confessing to the crime?' Michiru wondered as she left the courthouse. Michiru knew, herself, that Haruka was guilty. Haruka knew that she was guilty. Would the insanity plea be enough to keep her out of the confines of prison? She couldn't help killing that woman--her madness had somehow driven her to such lengths. Right? 

Shifting her briefcase from one hand to the other, Michiru walked toward her car, heels clacking on the asphalt. "Now that Haruka has been cleared, I suppose I don't have to go to Japan," she muttered to herself as she unlocked the car door. So why did that put a sharp pain through the vicinity of her heart? "I miss Japan..." she whispered softly; not wanting to admit it. 

------ 

The sandy-haired girl smirked as she walked from the doorway of the prison, glad to finally be in the fresh air again. Those hours in lock-up had seemed like days. 'At least I was finally cleared,' she thought. 'But why? These Americans... No, they wouldn't have admitted any of their mistakes. And I _did_ kill that woman. So why am I allowed to go free?' 

"Thought you'd want to see a friendly face." 

She stopped, catching sight of Michiru leaning against her car. "Kaioh-san..." she stuttered. "What are you doing here?" 

The woman shrugged. "I've got two tickets here to Japan. Interested in joining me? Setsuna couldn't make it at the last minute." Michiru paused. "When I heard that you were getting out, I thought you'd want to get home as soon as possible." 

Haruka nodded, hastily getting into the car. The miles flew by quickly, and before she knew it, they were sitting on the airplane, side by side. "Wait... How did you know that I was getting out?" Haruka asked suddenly. "I was even surprised by it!" 

Michiru laughed. "I _am_ your lawyer, after all. Why wouldn't I know something like that? Besides... I'm the one who got you released." 

"What?" Haruka pinned her with a steady gaze. "But...why? How?" 

The other woman brushed back a few strands of stray hair. "Your files stated very clearly that you have had...past mental problems. After finding that out, all I had to do was confront the judge with the information that he _should_ have already known. Upon finding out, he kindly granted you pardon." 

Haruka frowned. "It still doesn't sound right... How'd you manage it so fast?" 

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," the lawyer murmured, a twinkle in her eye. "Now sit back and enjoy the flight; I know you'll be happy to reach Japan again." 

Haruka nodded, relaxing. "You know...you didn't have to join me," she said after a few moments of silence. "It's not like I need an escort, and your business is--" 

"My office will do without me for a little while," the woman broke in. "Besides...it's been a while since I've seen Japan, and I wanted to go back home." 

_Home..._

_Family..._

------- 

Night was just beginning to darken the sky when the two women left the airport. "So...now what?" Haruka asked, standing just outside the airport, Michiru at her side. Only one of the two had luggage--after all, Haruka hadn't had anything in America with her. 

"How about you go home?" Michiru suggested in a low voice. "I'll find a motel somewhere nearby; later I'll search for my family." 

Haruka cast her a glance. "You...don't know where they're at?" 

The other girl sighed, shrugging. "It's been years since I've talked to anyone from Japan. They could have moved--or they could even be dead by now! I know so little of how things have moved here in Tokyo since I left. Only news of my grandmother's death reached me, and that was months after it happened." 

Haruka cast a puzzled glance toward her. "But how is it that you haven't had any contact with your family? Don't they care?" 

"After I left for America...they cut off all contact with me. They didn't want the 'disgrace' of a daughter who had fled for a better land for her own 'selfish desires' and so... I never heard from my family again." 

"Well, you're not going to have to stay in a motel, that's for sure," Haruka said decisively. "Let me find a pay phone and call a cab. You're coming home with me." 

"You? Oh, no, I couldn't impose..." 

"You're going to," Haruka growled. "I stayed with you--now it's your turn. Returning the favor and all that." She turned, saying over her shoulder, "Don't go anywhere while I call a taxi service." 

Michiru flushed slightly. 'What is it about Haruka that makes me so...timid? Usually, I have no problem stating my thoughts! But around her... I freeze up! What's wrong with me?' 

_Untraditional..._

Unbidden, the thought entered Michiru's head. Yes, Haruka's views and lovers were less than traditional... But did it really matter? She was still a good person inside. Was _that_ what made Michiru freeze up around the girl? 

"Okay!" Michiru jumped, startled at the cheerful voice. "There's a taxi on the way," Haruka said as she joined her friend. "Tomorrow, we'll start looking for your family." 

The other woman shook her head. "No, I'll find my family on my own. Either alive, or find their tombstones. I won't impose on you any more than I have to, Tenoh-san." 

The girl chuckled. "Oh, so we're back to _Tenoh-san_, are we? I thought we'd gotten past all the formality..._Michi_." 

The usually composed and self-controlled lawyer blushed at the impromptu nickname. "T-Tenoh-san!" Michiru sputtered. 

"What? It's not as if you're my lawyer any longer. We're just friends now... Right?" 

After a few moments, the words sunk in, and Michiru nodded slowly. "Yes...we're friends." 

A charming grin spread over Haruka's face. "Good; now we can be more comfortable with each other." 

"S-sure." 

'Why am I so nervous?!' Michiru screamed in her head. It wasn't like her...not at all. 

------ 

Michiru blinked blearily at the bright sunlight that invaded her room. Gradually, the room came into focus and she caught sight of a maid bustling around--obviously the one who had just pulled open the draperies to admit the sunlight into the previously dark room. "Who're you?" Michiru muttered, burrowing deeper into the down comforter. 

The girl glanced over, slightly startled. "Miss! I'm sorry to wake you, but Tenoh-san says that it's time for you to rise. Shall I lay some clothes out for you; draw you a bath?" She paused in her quick cleaning of the room. "Tenoh-san says that you'll be having a busy day today. Breakfast is waiting downstairs as soon as you're ready, and Tenoh-san is waiting in her office for you." 

Michiru groaned, wanting nothing more than to just go back to sleep. Now she knew why they called them "red-eye" flights. "I'll be up in a minute," she groaned. "I'll get my own clothes, thank you, and prepare my own bath. But would you be kind enough to ask Haru--er, Tenoh-san, exactly why I'm needed up so early?" 

"Early?" The maid appeared startled. "Ma'am, it's noon." 

"Wha? Noon?!" Jolting up, Michiru stared at the clock. "Oh my goodness... How did I sleep so late?" Jumping up, she quickly ran some bath water and picked out the clothes that she would be wearing for the day. "Thank you, ahh..." 

"Yuki," the girl supplied. 

"Yes. Thank you, Yuki. Could you tell Tenoh-san that I'll be down shortly?" 

The girl nodded, bowing, and left. That maid had been barely over fifteen--if even that! Why was a maid in Haruka's employ so young? Rubbing her eyes, Michiru stumbled into the large bathroom and watched absently as the water filled the big tub. It was all so extravagant... Haruka was terribly lucky to have all of this. And simply from something that she enjoyed doing! "What an amazing life," Michiru muttered as she turned off the water. 

------- 

Haruka looked out the window, seeing the drifting cherry blossoms past the glass pane. "It feels good to be home, does it?" 

The woman turned, surprised to hear another voice in her office. But she supposed she shouldn't be surprised; the girl always showed up uninvited. "Minako," she said softly. "What are you doing here?" 

The child-like movie star drifted farther into the room, taking a seat on a comfortable chair. "Can't I greet my old friend? I was simply horrified to hear that you'd been arrested in America! What sort of trumped charges did they get you on, dear? Simply dreadful the way those Americans are." 

Haruka grimaced. "No 'trumped up' charges were involved, my friend. I simply murdered a woman. In the end, they had to let me out because of circumstances beyond their control." 

"You mean the 'insanity' plea?" Startled eyes whirled to face Minako, who donned an expression of boredom. "What, you mean you didn't know that everyone was talking about it? Not too much in life of us 'stars' remains private, Haruka. Haven't you learned that by now?" 

The world-famous racer chuckled, running a hand agitatedly through her shorn locks of hair. "Of course I know," she grumbled. "I just don't like dwelling on that fact. So I guess everyone knows that I'm crazy now?" 

"You aren't crazy." 

Both girls turned at the sound of a new voice, and Haruka smiled warmly at Michiru. "So you've gotten up, eh Lazybones?" 

Michiru glared at her teasingly. "And I can't sleep all day here? What a 'pampered' life this is... Not what I was expecting at all! After all, I was on a 'red-eye' flight; I brought you back to Japan. I deserve _something_ for all my troubles." 

Haruka chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you do. This a friend of mine, Aino Minako. She's a popular movie star here in Japan." 

Nodding, Michiru smiled politely at the woman before her. "It's nice to meet you, Aino-san." 

The golden-haired woman grinned back. "So you're a friend of Haruka's, hmm?" 

"Yes--" 

"Michiru was my lawyer," Haruka said smoothly. "She was the one who got me released." 

Minako's eyes brightened. "Your lawyer? Wow! You must give _amazing_ legal council..." She paused, waiting for a name. 

"Kaioh; Kaioh Michiru," the woman said quickly. 

"Kaioh..." the woman mused. "Are you related to the Kaioh's of Izumo, by any chance?" 

"I-I'm not sure," Michiru stuttered. "I've lost contact with my family since moving to America. I'm not sure if they're still in Tokyo, or if they're relocated." 

Minako nodded. "I hope that you find your family, Kaioh-san." With a polite smile, she said her good-byes and swept from the room regally. 

Casting a glance toward Haruka, Michiru hesitated with her next words. "Aino-san must be very relieved to have you back, Tenoh-san. I'm very sorry if I...interrupted something by showing up." 

Haruka's eyebrows lifted. "No, you haven't interrupted anything." She paused. "Or do you think that Minako is my...girlfriend?" Bursting out in laughter at Michiru's obvious look, she gasped out, "Minako has so many boyfriends she doesn't know what to do with them all! Minako and I are just friends, nothing more." 

A flush spread over Michiru's face. "I-I'm sorry to have assumed..." 

"Forget it," Haruka said gruffly. "How about we take a tour of Tokyo? You probably miss seeing it, eh?" 

A smile spread over Michiru's face, and a light appeared in her eyes. "Oh, yes! That would be quite wonderful." 

"Good. Just let me finish up here, and we'll get on our way then." 

Nodding, Michiru wandered around the room, studying the décor that was quite manly. 'I guess I should have expected that Haruka would have throngs of adoring, beautiful movie stars and models hanging around. She must have a girlfriend...she's far too handsome not to!' she thought absently to herself. Michiru's gaze turned to Haruka, who was bent over some official-looking documents on the mahogany desk. There must have been a lot of work waiting for her after her return from America. "Are you very busy?" Michiru said softly. "I can get a cab and work my way around the city, if you've got work to do." 

The sandy-haired girl glanced up. "No, it's fine. Just some documents... Legal stuff that gets pretty boring. What do you say we get out of here? Come on; we'll go travel Tokyo." 

Michiru smiled a bit as the two left the mansion. 

----- 

I hope everyone enjoyed. ^-^ Please review. 


	6. Slanderous Lies

When you are in a position to, possibly, lose everything that you've worked so hard for, things that you were blind to before are suddenly clear. Such is the way with one Tenoh Haruka, who has found herself on trial for murder in America. Thanks to the workings of her intelligent and beautiful lawyer, Haruka is free and now back in Japan. Thanks to the 'insanity plea', Haruka has been granted a full pardon. 

Who really killed the disgustingly rich woman in America? Tenoh Haruka, who admits to the crime. However, since she was on medications at the time of the incident, Kaioh Michiru was able to convince the judge to let her go free. Justice, or bad decision making on the part of the judge? 

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Michiru looked at the framed photo of her parents and grandmother. Every attempt to find them had failed- and she had been in Japan for two weeks now. Was her family even still alive? She had almost given up hope of ever finding them again. 

Haruka had been nice to her during her stay here, admittedly, and she hadn't demanded any money. However, Michiru felt uncomfortable staying at the woman's home free of charge. She wasn't her lawyer any longer, so she really had no reason to stay. Right? 

But there was still something that drew her to the masculine girl- something that she couldn't define. Was it the lure of the forbidden, knowing that Haruka had girlfriends instead of boyfriends? Michiru had all but forgotten her strange interest in the lesbian themes- in fact, it had all but slipped her mind ever since meeting Haruka. 

She had never 'dabbled' in it herself, but she had heard stories of women who had. And being around Haruka... It was enough to make Michiru want to find out what was so thrilling about the sense of forbidden that act elicited. 

Running a hand over the cool glass frame, she looked at her grandmother's smiling face. There was a twinkle in the woman's eye- as if she was trying to communicate with Michiru from beyond the grave. 

"We always talked, Grandma." Michiru's tone was low as tears appeared in her eyes. "I miss you terribly." 

Michiru's grandmother had been the one member of her family that she related to the most. Although the woman had died just after Michiru had left for Japan, she still felt that if she found her family, there would be a link to her grandmother. Silly thoughts of fantasy, maybe, but Michiru held onto the hope. Somehow- her grandmother had always found a way to help her. Now, Michiru needed her advice when she was so confused. 

Why did she feel so...attracted to Haruka? Even this morning at the breakfast table, when Haruka had asked about Michiru's search, the lawyer had felt a pull towards Haruka. Seeing the woman sipping her orange juice, Michiru had to forcefully pull her mind away from the fantasies that tried to overwhelm her. 

The young lawyer's mind was in turmoil. She had always prided herself on being able to think things through logically and come up with a reasonable conclusion. This time, Michiru couldn't even _begin_ to think about the situation. Why was she so drawn to Haruka? The girl probably had a throng of admiring girlfriends just waiting to be chosen! 

Hearing an outraged cry and heavy footsteps falling in the hall outside her room, Michiru placed the picture frame down on the bedside table and scrambled off the bed. Poking her head out the door, she saw Haruka waving a newspaper in the air. 

"What kind of trash is this!?" she yelled. "Who would dare say this shit? Michiru is one of the finest women I know- she wouldn't be my...my..." The woman's words broke off into an outraged, almost animalistic cry. Michiru quickly drew her head back into the sanctuary of her room when Haruka let loose with a string of curse words that would burn even the most seasoned sailors' ears. 

What had set Haruka off into such a rage? Michiru knew, from conferences with the woman's doctor, that almost anything could turn her angry. And when Haruka got mad, it was best not to mess with her. 

Slipping out the door, she made sure that Haruka was gone and headed down the stairs. Entering the kitchen, she waved Yuki over to her side. The young maid had become a friend of sorts to Michiru during her stay here. "What's gotten Haruka so angry about the newspaper?" she whispered, confident in the girls' silence of her queries. 

Yuki nodded, showing that she understood and reached over to the counter, plucking the front page of a newspaper off the wooden counter. Eyes drawn to the headline, Michiru gasped. _"Female Lawyer From America is Tenoh Haruka's New Love Slave."_

Her mouth worked open and closed, but no sound escaped. How could someone spread such lies? It was unthinkable! "I-I..." Michiru stuttered, suddenly feeling faint. Stumbling back, she caught herself on the counter that ran the length of the wall behind her. "Who would spread such lies?" It was a plaintive moan wrenched from the depths of her soul. 

Yuki pointed at the byline. "Sakamoto Yuri. She's a very famous news writer." 

Michiru clenched a fist. "Famous for spreading lies, I'll bet." The tone of Michiru's voice was bitter- and she had a right to feel that way. What sort of person told such obvious and hurtful lies? 

"How did she even find out I'm staying here?" she moaned. 

The maid shrugged. "Tenoh-san had a press conference yesterday, remember? In it, she mentioned you coming to stay with her for legal counsel." 

"What this women is insinuating is anything but legal counsel!" Michiru's shrill voice rose over the din of the servants and cooks at work in the kitchen. 

Bowing her head, Yuki felt sorry for the lawyer from America. But what could she, a mere servant, do to help? "Sakamoto-san is very famous with the other writers. She has many rivals. Maybe you could...show that she was lying, by selling the _true_ story to another rival paper?" 

Eyes brightening, a grin spread on Michiru's face. "That's a great idea, Yuki! Who is one of her biggest rivals?" 

"Kyuu Hoshi, of the 'Tokyo Daily News'." 

Michiru nodded, making her decision in a split-second. If this Yuki wanted to spread such ugly rumors, she would be hard pressed to compete with the truth that Michiru herself would offer to another paper. "Ready a car, would you? A map, and the keys to something simple. What's the smallest car Haruka has in her garage that I can borrow?" 

Yuki chewed on her lip. "The BMW, ma'am. I could prepare a map route to the 'Tokyo Daily News' building, if you'd like." 

"That would be great, thank you." Rushing up the stairs to ready herself, Michiru made a quick stop to inform Haruka's butler to tell the woman that she was going to take care of the newspapers' harmful lies. The man was also instructed to sedate Haruka, if necessary, to keep her from leaving in a blind rage. The last thing she would need was Haruka beating up Sakamoto Yuri just because she was angry. 

*** 

Entering the bustling newsroom, Michiru looked around nervously. How was she supposed to locate Kyuu Hoshi in this mess? Sighing, she wended her way around the desks that were loaded with papers, glancing at each nameplate as she went by. Ah, there. 

'Kyuu Hoshi' was proudly displayed on the faux-gold nameplate. 

Studying the desk strewn with papers, a few manila folders, pens, and a glowing computer screen, Michiru wondered what type of person Hoshi was. Not organized, that was for certain. No one was sitting in the chair situated in front of the desk, so she stood there patiently. After a few minutes of waiting, a dark haired girl walked up, an absent smile on her face. 

"Hi! Where you waiting on me? Sorry to have kept you waiting." 

Michiru accepted the girl's outstretched hand, shaking it firmly. "Kyuu Hoshi?" The girl nodded, gesturing Michiru into a chair as she took her own seat. "I'm Kaioh Michiru. I'm a lawyer from America, and I'm staying with Tenoh Haruka for a period of time as I try to locate my family. Do you read the 'Tokyo Press,' by any chance?" 

Hoshi nodded, studying the woman in front of her. "Yes, Kaioh-san. I've read Sakamoto-san's horrid article. So there's no truth to it?" 

"Precisely. That is why I've come to you, Kyuu-san. I was hoping that you could print an article, after interviewing me, and debunk Sakamoto-san's awful lies." 

Nodding, Hoshi grabbed a notebook and a pen, poising the tip over the pristine white paper. "Okay! So- what's the _real_ story?" 

Michiru could tell that the woman was genuinely interested in the story- or just making Yuri look bad- thanks to the avid look in her eyes. 'Good. This way, the real story will come to light.' 

Amid the yelling and the buzz of muted conversation in the background, Michiru relayed the full story to the interested reporter. From meeting Haruka, working as her lawyer, freeing her, and coming to Japan. She related her so far fruitless search for her family, stating that it was her reason for remaining in Japan at Haruka's home. 

Hoshi looked up as Michiru began telling about her search for her family. "Kaioh family that used to live in Tokyo?" she asked. "I've heard something about that, I think..." She trailed off, searching her mind. 

Michiru looked at her anxiously. Was it possible that this reporter was her link to her family- her past? Hoshi shook her head, nibbling on the end of her pen. "I'm afraid it's slipped my mind, Kaioh-san. Could I get back to on that later? For now, I'd love to hear the rest of your story. I should be able to get it in tomorrow's headline. Yuri won't know what hit her when the true story of your circumstances comes out." 

Nodding, Michiru squelched the hope that had blossomed in her breast. Of course she wouldn't be able to find her family that easily. Not after everything she'd gone through. Resigning herself to more waiting, Michiru finished with her story about the true reason she was staying with Haruka. She even went so far as to state that Haruka's pardon from the American jail had been thanks to an earlier mistake made on the part of an American judge and jury. 

When she finally had all of the information complied in short, concise notes, Hoshi smiled up at the woman. "This will make Yuri steam for sure!" 

Michiru smiled hesitantly, getting to her feet. "I just...want the truth to come out." 

"It will, don't worry Kaioh-san. You'll see it on tomorrow's headlines. If there are any problems with it- you just tell me, and we'll get them straightened out." 

"Thank you, Kyuu-san." 

As she left the news building, Michiru felt infinitely lighter. It felt amazing to get all of that off her chest and to have the truth out there! Now, maybe those lies spread by the 'Tokyo Press' would have no foundation to stand on. 

*** 

Tenoh Haruka sighed, flopping down on the ratty chair that sat in the corner of a run-down garage. "You almost done with that bike?" she called, eyes examining the room. It hadn't changed since the last time she had been there. Old car parts and motorcyle parts were still strewn everywhere; the old desk in the corner was loaded with papers and old orders; oil stains were apparent on the rough planked walls. 

The garage was a little-known place in an out-of-the-way corner, and Haruka had felt lucky to find it. It wasn't the best appearance-wise, but the quality of the mechanic work was excellent. Never before had Haruka found such a skilled worker. After finding 'Raven's Garage' she had never wanted to switch to a different mechanic. 

Although Raven's appearance would send some people away, Haruka hadn't let any discrimination keep her from getting the best service for her motorcycles. A half Native American, half Japanese man of thirty, Raven Tanaka was one of the few people that Haruka felt comfortable to confide in. She had met him by chance when looking for a new garage to restore her motorcycles after her previous mechanic ended up doing a shoddy job. 

Haruka hadn't been too sure of the credibility of Raven's Garage, especially seeing the place. But after Raven had worked on her motorbike just once, she had been hooked. The man's workmanship couldn't be compared. Her mechanic was one of her best-kept secrets about why she won so many of her races. 

A shuffling from behind her drew her attention and she grinned at the man. "Yo! Finished yet?" 

The man frowned at her, his raven-black hair tied back from his face. "You about tore this thing to pieces! Were you tryin' to destroy it in your last race?" 

Haruka chuckled, winking at him. "It would give you more business." 

"Tenoh, I ain't got all day to clean up your messes. You understand? You gotta start treating these cars the way they were meant to be!" 

Stretching, Haruka got to her feet and ambled over to the dust-caked window. "Sorta like your housekeeping?" 

The man glared at her back. "The bike's done, but I'd advise you not to push it that hard. You'll end up blowing the engine- maybe even injure yourself badly." 

She nodded, turning to look at him. "Got it. Thanks for the quick work, Raven. You'll get your payment transferred to your credit, like always." 

Mumbling under his breath, Raven turned to rummage through a nearby oil-splattered tool chest. "Heard about that girl you've got stayin' with you. Fancy lawyer from America, eh?" 

Haruka glanced at him, a frown tugging at the edges of her lips. "So?" 

"Soo... Rumor has it she's your-" 

"She was my lawyer, that's it," Haruka growled. "She's only staying with me until she can locate her family." 

"Oh... Right." 

The man's grin suggested that he didn't believe Haruka at all. Sighing, she glared at him. "Since when did you become such a pervert, Tanaka?" 

He laughed heartily, holding up the wrench he had been rummaging for. "Pervert? No; just interested in your choice of house guests. Why would you offer to let your lawyer stay with you? It doesn't make sense, Tenoh." 

Haruka shrugged, snapping up her jacket as she sailed out the door towards her newly-fixed bike. "She needed help," was all she would say. In lieu of a good-bye, her tires squealed as she left the garage. 

Sighing, Raven shook her head. "Can't that girl ever learn to treat her bikes right?" he muttered as he turned back to his work. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: Well, what does everyone think? *grins* I hope that it meets with approval. I really have to remember to add the part with "cherry blossoms on the night air." Or should I just leave that as the title, and not necessarily part of the story itself?  
Well- I hope that everyone enjoyed it. I hope to make Raven Tanaka a more permanent character in earlier stories. Maybe even cameos! ^-^ I just invented him a few moments ago while writing this chapter. 


	7. Adversity

**"Adversity"**

~~ 

The sweet scent of cherry blossoms tickled Michiru's senses as she sat on a park bench. Seeing the cherry blossoms drifting past in the soft illumination from the streetlight above head, she allowed a barely visible smile to creep onto her lips. It wasn't often that she found anything to smile for now. Kyuu Hoshi's article about her true reason for being in Tokyo, and at Haruka's mansion, had run in the newspaper a week ago. No word yet from the rival Sakamoto Yuri, who seemed to have dropped the story after Hoshi's version had become public. 

The night seemed to be the only time that Michiru found peace, although she felt the loss of a family strongly. Not yet knowing where they were, if they were even alive, she felt afraid for herself... her future. If it turned out that all of her family was dead, while she had been living her life in America, it would send a pall of guilt over her spirit. Already, she felt accountable for not being there during her grandmother's last moments. What sort of grandchild did that? 

Closing her eyes, Michiru leaned her head against the wooden backrest, feeling the edge of the tortoiseshell clip digging into the back of her head. She was too soul-weary to change positions, though, and just let it remain. She hadn't seen Haruka much recently, but she faulted that to the contiguous races and conferences the woman had had to field. According to Yuki, Haruka had so far declined any comments to the press except on her racing. Haruka hadn't bothered to make any remarks about Michiru's presence at her home. Hopefully the newspaper article had taken care of that. 

Coming to the park, which was just a few blocks away from Haruka's mansion, helped to clear her head. Especially at night, when everything seemed so fresh and so new. The glow of the moonlight never failed to amaze her, and it always set her into a peaceful mood. Getting to her feet, she mentally brushed away any thoughts of romance, telling herself they were foolish, and made her way back to Haruka's mansion. So what if she had suddenly gotten a vision of a white knight on a steed coming to sweep her off her feet? This wasn't a fairy tale; this was real life. And things like "true love"...just didn't happen. 

As a lawyer, Michiru had seen enough divorces and other tragedies happening to couples to know that love, if it ever existed, didn't anymore. Fairy tales just weren't real, no matter how many people wished they were. The lovelorn and lonely who didn't have anyone to love (including Michiru) had always held the dreams of romance close to their hearts. But after leaving Japan, Michiru had begun to feel..._different_ about the whole thing. Romance had slowly become an ideal meant only for dreamers; lonely souls without a life. 

As time went on, Michiru had slowly become more and more dependant on herself, and released all of her childish dreams of romance. All previous attempts had ended in failure, so she had considered herself out of the dating market. It was just too much trouble. Men just didn't understand a woman's more delicate emotions, anyway. Sometimes, Michiru wondered why it was 'forbidden' for a woman to date another woman. Wouldn't it be easier? That way, a woman would understand her significant others emotions, and be able to relate. With a man...it was impossible. 

Walking toward the mansion, Michiru laughed mentally at herself. Was she crazy? Haruka had turned to untraditional ways of dating, but just because Michiru was living with her didn't mean that _she_ had to as well. Maybe it was just the night and the moonlight giving her insane ideas. Michiru had a duty to uphold family honor, and she couldn't corrupt that. Even if she might be the last member of the immediate Kaioh family to carry on the family name, it couldn't be helped. The name of Kaioh had once been very well-respected in Tokyo and surrounding areas, and Michiru would make sure that it was once again. 

*** 

The silence of the night was interrupted by the sound of a door closing. Looking up from the papers she had been looking over, Haruka frowned. Who would be coming into the mansion this late at night? All of the servants had been sent home, and everyone else knew not to disturb her. Getting to her feet, she made her way to the door of her study and peeked out. Instead of a burglar, as she had half expected, she saw the aqua-haired reporter making her way carefully down the hall towards the stairs. 

"Michiru?" 

Startled, the girl jumped and turned, smiling warily. "H-hey, Haruka." 

Stepping out into the hallway, Haruka studied her in the pool of light coming from the study door. "What're you doing out so late? It's not safe." 

She shrugged, flashing a nervous smile. "The night makes me feel peaceful. I just took a walk in the park. I hope...you don't mind." 

Haruka shrugged, motioning her into the study. "Want to join me for a cup of tea? It gets... lonely sometimes." 

Michiru hesitated in indecision, but then shrugged. "Sure." What could be the harm? A friendly nighttime cup of tea with her host wouldn't be construed as 'sinful.' Right? 

Joining the other girl in the study, Michiru sat down near the table where a tea service was already laid out. "Were you... expecting company?" 

"Oh, no. But the maid thought that you and I would be sharing tea anyway, so she brought enough tea and cookies for two before she left for the night. I didn't feel it necessary to correct her. And now, here you are." 

Michiru nodded. "Yes." She did her best to keep from fidgeting, but she felt twisted inside. Just a few moments ago, she had been contemplating Haruka's decision at 'untraditional' lovers and why it was considered so bad. Accepting the cup of tea and plate of cookies that Haruka handed to her, Michiru left the plate sitting on the table and sipped gingerly at the tea. 

"Have you made any progress on locating your family?" 

Michiru lowered her eyes, a sigh escaping. "I'm afraid not. What if they're really dead? So far, I haven't even had a _fake_ tip about there whereabouts! Am I just supposed to wait around, and hope that something comes? I have a life back in America, I can't stay here forever." 

Studying her, Haruka clearly felt the woman's pain and indecision. It wasn't easy being alone in the world, without any roots, or a place to call home. "If only you hadn't lost contact with them," she mused. "Do you still have their last known location?" 

"Cleared out." Shrugging, Michiru took up a cookie and bit into it delicately. "If they had been there, I would've known it by now." She paused, a frown on her face. "If only they hadn't disowned me after I went to America..." 

Haruka shook her head. "Family can be like that." 

Eyes flying her companion, Michiru realized something. "What about your family? I don't think I've ever heard you speak about them. Are they still alive?" 

"Alive, yes. Speaking to me, no. The Ten'oh family cut off all contact with me after I became interested in racing. The only woman in the circuit, and I was a disgrace to them. When they realized that I had _girl_friends instead of boyfriends, it only turned into an all-out family war." 

Michiru gasped. "They turned their back on you, only because of your chosen lifestyle? That's awful!" 

Shrugging, Haruka let loose a bitter laugh as she crumbled a cookie in her hand. "It's not so bad. I know that I didn't deserve their love. I'm 'different,' after all. Odd. Not natural..." 

"No!" Getting to her feet, Michiru sent the other woman a stricken look. "How can you say that? You're one of the finest people I know, Haruka." She paused. "So what if you killed someone? It was only revenge for your mother's suffering. I can never fault you for that." 

Haruka's eyes were drawn to hers. "You don't know what you're saying. How can you understand my pain, Michiru? Your family disowned you, yes, but only because of a life decision. What you chose, it wasn't unnatural." 

Shaking her head, Michiru walked over to the woman's side as Haruka stood. "So what? Your decision to take women as lovers isn't unnatural, it's just...different." 

Laughing bitterly, Haruka looked at her. "Can't you get it? By choosing something so unheard of and frowned upon, I disgraced my entire family. Anyone holding the Ten'oh name-- even not related to me -- will feel the brunt of it's destruction." 

Lowering her eyes, Michiru said softly, "It doesn't have to be this way. You're a good person, Haruka." 

"I'm a murderer." 

The woman's voice was so low, Michiru had to strain to make out the words. "No... You had a good reason for that. But the other things..." 

"You mean my being a lesbian?" She turned and walked over to the window, looking out at the dark night. "That's not something I can just change, Michiru. Maybe you think it's sick that I don't like men, but that's just the way I am." She paused. "You're free to leave, if you like." 

Michiru studied her carefully before saying: "Why would I go? I care about you, Haruka. And I don't..." She sighed, but plowed ahead. "I don't think you're sick. If you like women, I can't fault you. I've... been curious every now and then." 

Turning, Haruka frowned at her. "Curious, eh?" She shrugged. "Rich girl who ran off from the family has been curious about loving a woman. But she never allowed herself to try it. Too scared?" 

The other woman shook her head frantically, denying the allegations. "No, I'm not afraid. I just... What would people think? If it turned out that I'm really _not_ like that, and I tried to go back to men..." 

"People would never forget," Haruka finished for her dryly. "You're a coward, that's all you are, Michiru. Why don't you go back to your safe life in America? At least there you won't have such a scandal attached to your name." 

"A scandal like I have here? But that's already been taken care of. The newspaper article--" 

"The speculation is still out there," Haruka reminded her. "You won't be completely free of any of it until you've freed yourself... from my company." 

Michiru walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What if I don't want to go?" 

Haruka tensed, her breath catching in her throat. "You don't know what you're saying." 

"I do." 

The blonde woman shook her head savagely. "No! You don't know, Michiru! You said it yourself. What if you go back to men? What then? If you find out this can't work... that you aren't like me... I won't put you through that!" Pushing past her, Haruka fled the room. 

Sighing, Michiru frowned as she looked at the empty doorway. It seemed as if Haruka was always running away from things. If racing was her way of "getting away from it all," then she always felt the need to get away. It was an obsession that might prove fatal someday, Michiru told herself sadly. If Haruka continued to run, always looking over her shoulder, she could miss what was in front of her until it was too late. 

Glancing at the remnants of the tea and cookies they had shared, Michiru moved to clean up the mess and take it to the kitchen. Efficiently washing the cups and plates, Michiru tried to make herself forget the hurt she had experienced when Haruka had run off. It hadn't been anything personal... Just Haruka's way of escaping an uncertain situation, she was sure. 

Michiru felt badly that she had put Haruka in an awkward situation, but it couldn't have been helped. Michiru herself was badly confused. She didn't even know what her dating preference was. Should she stick to men, who had always hurt her in the past, or should she try something new? Michiru had always been taught subservience; total obedience to her husband. That had been when her mother had been picking out candidates for an arranged marriage for her daughter, though. 

Since she had fled her mother's house, Michiru hadn't had the opportunity to really date anyone. Or the inclination. All of the men she met were boring, or not to her taste. In fact, none of the ones before, in Japan, had truly interested her. Maybe it _was_ Fate that she should end up in Haruka's household. Who better to instruct her in the art of loving a woman? 

Usually a meek woman, Michiru wasn't a stranger to a bit of adversity in life. Having to carve out an existence in the hostile territory of America hadn't exactly been easy. Coming back to Japan and searching for her family was difficult as well. However, Michiru knew that she had to press on. Finding out what had happened to her family was very important to her now. Especially since she wanted to be accepted as one of them again. 

The situation with Haruka was becoming complicated-- something that she hadn't foreseen. In fact, if someone had asked Michiru four months ago what she would she would do in the future, she would never had contemplated something like getting a guilty murderer pardoned. It went against everything that she believed in, but she had done it anyway. Had it been something in Haruka's eyes, her attitude, that had compelled the law-breaking acts? Whatever had pushed her to her actions, she was now glad that she had done it. 

*** 

_'I'm not like other people. I hurt others. Not intentionally, but... When they get too close, I push them away. Like last night with Michiru. When I felt her trying to get into my head, I ran away. I'm always doing that. Running from my problems; from things that I don't want to face. Why can't I just own up to it? I'm a coward. I can never stay in one place too long. If I do... I end up hurting those who want to get close to me. That's why I race. Why I run. I need to get away..._

"Ten'oh-san." 

Turning away from the wall she had been staring at blankly, she observed Michiru as the girl stood in the office doorway nervously. It seemed she had put a formal distance between them with her use of Haruka's family name. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Haruka posed the question tentatively, not liking the look she saw in Michiru's eyes. It was wary, like a deer poised for flight. But there was also an underlying steel resolve, as if a decision had been made. Stepping into the room, Michiru closed the door behind her as she observed Haruka. 

"Perhaps last night I was a bit hasty," she began. "I... didn't speak as I could have." 

A frown slowly formed on Haruka's face. What was she talking about? "Michiru--" 

"Please, let me speak." She smiled tremulously, but pressed onward. "Haruka, I cannot pretend to understand all of your reasons for your love of women. I can't say that I have a calling for it, either. But I _can_ say that I feel a pull to you. Maybe it's only friendship, or perhaps it's something deeper. Will you give me time to figure it out? We can be friends, and maybe... date a bit." 

Eyes widening, Haruka stared at her in shock. Was it really Michiru, fancy American lawyer, who was saying these things? "I... Are you sure?" 

The aqua-haired woman threw her a nervous smile. "As sure as I'll ever be. I'm not certain of my feelings, Haruka. But if it _is_ love, then I don't want to just throw it away because I'm afraid. Give me a chance?" 

Nodding, Haruka told herself that it wasn't a dream. The beautiful self-assured lawyer was actually asking her to consider friendship, and perhaps dating. Kaioh Michiru didn't want to miss out on love, so she was taking a very big risk! "I could have just as easily told you off," Haruka reminded her in a soft tone, scared that if she talked loudly she would frighten away the already-skittish girl. 

"That's true, but I had to take a chance. If I let love slip through my fingers, I'd never forgive myself." 

Haruka felt a weight lift off of her heart, almost as if she had been waiting for those words all her life. Could Michiru be... the one? Not allowing herself to hope, Haruka shrugged carelessly. "It's up to you. I won't make you stay here." 

Doubt shining in her eyes, Michiru studied the other woman. Was it possible that Haruka didn't feel anything for her? If so, it would make for a very awkward situation. Giving her a weak smile, Haruka said, "Stay as long as you like. It's up to you to decide your feelings." So saying, she walked away. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: Short chapter, I know. Hope that it was okay, though. I finally got the "cherry blossoms on the night air" in there! ^^;; 


	8. Circle of Cherry Scents

    The chirping of the night birds was soothing to Haruka's too-fast thoughts. Ever since she and Michiru had reached an agreement of sorts, Haruka had felt like her life was quickly spinning out of control. The two of them had been testing the water, so to speak, of their relationship. Lately, they had taken to sleeping in the same bed. It was a purely platonic, friendly arrangement, and Haruka had made sure that none of the staff knew of it. It was an arrangement for Michiru to see how she would react to the real situation of being in a woman's arms. 

    For Haruka, it wasn't anything new, but the other girl had been decidedly nervous the first night. Joking about her not being so skittish with a man, Haruka had easily sat back and allowed the girl her space. It was like taming a wild colt, Haruka had decided. She had never really been a horse lover, so she'd never really taken the time to learn how training them was done, but Haruka imagined it to be quite simple. She had taken her time with helping Michiru sift through her feelings, careful not to scare her, or give her too much too soon. 

    Hearing the door open slowly, she looked up to see Michiru stepping in, a soft smile on her face. "Did you want some tea?" the woman asked softly. 

    Shaking her head, Haruka gestured her into the room. "Come in. I'd like to talk with you." 

    The aqua-haired woman walked in gracefully, head held high as she perched gingerly on the seat across from the racer. Haruka recalled the first time she'd seen her, while in the American jail. She had been so refined, so beautiful, and Haruka had been admittedly wary of her. Kaioh Michiru had been the woman who'd given Haruka her life back, and for that Haruka owed her everything.

"Have you found any leads on your family?" 

    The woman frowned, glancing down at the floor. "The police finally gave me a lead. I'm going to check it out tomorrow." 

    Haruka studied the woman, seeing a hopeful look in her eyes, shadowed by the wariness showing that she didn't want to be disappointed again. If it turned out that it wasn't the Kaioh family she was looking for, Michiru was ready to give up. There were only so many disappointments someone could take in their lifetime, and Michiru was reaching her limit. 

    Even with her stress-filled life, Michiru still had time for others. The night previous, Haruka had been caught in the grasp of a nightmare -- memories long-past, most likely -- and Michiru had shook her out of it, comforting her with soft whispers and rocking her back and forth. There was an ingrained motherly instinct in Michiru's psychological make-up that would make her the perfect mother. Haruka had commented on it after the night's terrors had passed, but the woman had only laughed at the suggestion. 

    If, as she suspected, she was more drawn to women, such feminine instincts would be needless. A woman in a life relationship with another female could never hope for a child, adopted or otherwise. Haruka had admitted to the truth of her words, but she had also felt that it was unfair that Michiru's nature of being a mother would be truly be given an outlet. But if it was her choice to choose an untraditional lifestyle, the way that Haruka herself had, it would be Michiru's destiny. 

    It had begun to seem as if an invisible hand had drawn the two of them together, for reasons yet unknown. Was Haruka merely supposed to make her feel at home; to introduce her to same-gender love?

"Have you had nightmares like that before?" 

    Haruka looked up at the woman's voice, smiling wistfully. "They come and go. It's not like I can control them, but… Sometimes they scare me." Going back into her past wasn't a fun thing for the woman, and she had blocked it out. Sometimes, it came back to her in the form of nerve-wracking nightmares that left her shaking and fearful of sleep. Slowly, picking her words carefully, she explained to Michiru that it was the manifestations of her rocky past that haunted her at night. 

    Michiru wasn't the sort of person who could just overlook or mock the woman's pain, and it was almost as if Haruka knew this. Why she was suddenly revealing herself to someone, Haruka didn't know. But it was happening, and suddenly she was opening up to the lawyer who'd been invited into her home, no questions asked. Haruka was thankful that her nights weren't as lonely now (no woman had ever had the effect on her that Michiru did, and it was merely a platonic sleeping arrangement!) and even more so that Michiru had come into her life. If it had been someone else, she didn't think that the feelings would be the same. 

    Michiru was understanding about everything that Haruka spoke of, wisely not interrupting until the woman was finished. Regarding her with a steady look, Michiru automatically adopted the stern mask of a lawyer she was so used to. No one had confided in her for years, except for when her services as a lawyer were needed. "Letting out your feelings, like you've just done, should help to get rid of the nightmares," she advised sagely. 

    Watching the woman who was guilty of murder, Michiru understood many of her reasons for doing so. Haruka hadn't had an easy childhood, which had resulted in the hobby of racing she'd adopted. The awards she'd been given were thanks to her need to run away from the memories, so Haruka hadn't really felt that she'd deserved them. All of the riches in the world, all of the fame, wouldn't made a difference to her. 

    Coming back to Japan had opened Michiru's eyes in more ways than one. "Your friend, Setsuna, have you contacted her lately?" 

    The woman nodded. "Yes, I called her not too long ago. She said that there had been a lot of news coverage about your being released. It seems that, even if you were pardoned, the media won't let it go. It's died down lately, however." 

    Haruka shrugged. "I can't say that I care about the media latching onto the story. It's not everyday that a Japanese racer will show up in America only to kill someone, get thrown in jail, and then pardoned. Did Setsuna say anything about your clients? I'm sure that they're waiting for you to get back." 

    "My career isn't as profitable as you might think," she said slowly. "I make enough to get by, but… There aren't a lot of people wanting a 'chink' to defend them." 

    Frowning, Haruka didn't miss the flash of pain in the woman's eyes. "Why do you stay?" 

    "In America? I guess… it's become my home. Just because people aren't too fond of me for my heritage doesn't mean that I can just leave." 

    "It seems that they are very narrow-minded there. Even my mother's suffering was easily over-looked." 

    Michiru shrugged. "If only it were the 'land of plenty' as advertised. If we were disappointed in such a way, I'm sure that our ancestors were doubly so." 

    "No one knows what life will bring. Can you imagine, getting on a ship for a long ocean voyage to a land that you think will bring you riches and fame, and then being disappointed at the end of it all? I think, if I'd been in that situation, I'd have lost my mind to anger." 

    "I had to leave Japan; to get away. I didn't expect an easy road, but I've been there for years now. I'd hoped that it would have slacked off, at least. But the prejudice is still there… maybe even worse than it was before." 

    Racism was any ugly thing, even more so when it was backed by everyone in the area where you were situated. Michiru's decision to go to America hadn't been spontaneous -- she had thought it out in advance. But even with careful planning, it hadn't turned out as she had expected. Perhaps Haruka had the right idea. Impulsively, Haruka reached out to grasp the other woman's hand after getting to her feet. The sensations of soft skin in contact with her hand, calloused from days gripping the rough handles of her motorbike or training rigorously, sent a chill up Haruka's spine. 

    The sadness lingering in Michiru's tone of voice, and her eyes, couldn't be ignored. If the lawyer didn't have some fun while she was in Japan, then she'd never find herself. It was something that Haruka had learned a while ago -- to be able to read someone's soul. It wasn't a spiritual thing, more of a birth-trait that no one else that she knew of had ever mastered. Everyone was born with the ability to know instinctively if someone were good or bad, or if they were centered, but no one had ever taken it to the next level. Haruka hadn't had any official training, and had honed her 'skills' herself. Now, it would allow her a glimpse inside Michiru's soul. 

    Kaioh Michiru was nowhere near centered, although she'd built up a mask of self-confidence and high self-view. As a lawyer, Michiru had to exude a confident air, and she'd perfected the façade almost entirely. But a small crack in the armor still gave Haruka her view of Michiru's self-doubt.

"Do you ever think what it would be like if you'd stayed in Japan?" 

    Michiru frowned, the corners of her mouth turning down slightly. Her brow furrowed in thought. "I suppose I never really gave it much thought. I'd be with my family, and probably a lot more successful, I suppose. Why do you ask?" 

    Haruka brushed aside a stray strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes with her free hand, grasping Michiru's a bit tighter with her other. She couldn't respond, because she didn't know why she'd asked. Had she wanted Michiru to say that she would have hunted for Haruka, meeting her after getting some unexplainable urge? Haruka wasn't a romantic -- far from it -- but something about Michiru, being around her, just opened up her normally guarded heart. 

    Gazing into the other girl's eyes, Michiru was hit by a wave of longing, something that she'd never felt before. It was so powerful, it rocked her to her very soul. Michiru's last encounter with something like this had been when she'd just left Japan. It was on the flight to America that she'd encountered a woman unlike any she'd ever known. She couldn't remember her name or even face, and most of the details of that flight were sketchy, but Michiru would never forget the raw power and self-confidence the woman had exuded. 

    It had been a brief meeting, but forever the woman's attitude had been burned on Michiru's memory. It was that same attitude that Haruka had, and even more so now, when she so heatedly focused her attentions on Michiru. The intense gaze in Haruka's eyes showed a concentration, a focus, that Michiru had never known before. Even though her law practice sometimes worked at a very fast pace, Michiru had never felt nor needed that sort of attentiveness in any aspect of her life. So why was it suddenly been focused on her by this racer? 

    "Michiru, your zest for life is amazing." Haruka flushed slightly, glancing away. "That sounds like something out of a sappy, old-fashioned romance novel, doesn't it? But I'm not... I mean, my words are all genuine." 

    The aqua-haired woman frowned in confusion. "What are you trying to say?" 

    Lowering her eyes, Haruka drew in a deep breath for strength. "I admire you, and your curiousness about a woman's love for another of her gender. However, you can't just chalk it up to 'curiosity' when you might end up hurting someone. If a woman gets involved with you and thinks that you're really 'that way' and it turns out you're not... Well, she could really get hurt by that."

Michiru frowned. "I..." 

    "Shh." Haruka pressed a finger to the woman's lips. "Let me finish. I want to be that other woman in your life." Michiru's eyes widened. "I've been 'teaching' you how to love another woman, but it's made me realize something. I want to be the woman that you go home to; that you share secrets with. The one that you make a life with." 

    The woman stared at the racer, whose soul was bared for open inspection. "I... You've got to be joking! I'm not even sure if I'm _that way_yet, and you're propositioning me!?" 

    Haruka stepped back a few paces, running a hand through her hair. "I-I might have said that badly..." Clearing her throat, she sent the other woman a nervous smile. "How about some tea?" 

    Rubbing her brow, Michiru nodded silently and left the room to get boil some water and grab the tea service. Instead, Haruka followed her to the spacious kitchen, settling down at the gray-metal island in the middle of the high-class kitchen. Setting the water on to boil, Michiru rummaged around the cupboards before drawing out two cups, setting them down on the table. Setting a teabag in each of the cups automatically, she poured the water into the cups and pushed one toward the other girl. 

    "Not exactly the high-class tea you're used to," she explained, "but this is for women on the go who just need a fast cup of hot tea." 

    Smiling wanly, Haruka stirred it around with the spoon Michiru had placed in front of her, taking out the used teabag and setting it on the napkin she'd grabbed from the holder in the middle of the island. Looking around the room, Haruka was struck by the notion that she'd never really set foot in the area. It was always the place where her food was prepared, or where the nightly tea came from, but she'd never really thought about it as a place people used. It was just... _there_. Maybe that had been one of her mistakes in living -- taking too many things for granted. 

    Sitting across from the blonde woman, Michiru looked down at the gray-metal tabletop, lightly running a finger around the rim of her teacup. Studying the light brown liquid in the cup, she couldn't slow her racing thoughts. Haruka's proposition had been unexpected, but not altogether unsatisfying. Ten'oh Haruka was a rich, beautiful woman, well-known in the racing circuit. She had a good life here in Japan, and she lacked for nothing. So why did was Michiru's subconscious making such a big deal out of it? 

    "Haruka, I won't pretend to understand this," she said. "Why would you want me to be your... life-mate?" 

    The woman looked up at her. "I can't explain it. But I'm drawn to you; I have been from the start. And when you wanted 'lessons'... Well, it just grew." 

    Sipping at her tea thoughtfully, Michiru lost the edge of tension she'd been holding unconsciously ever since Haruka's revelations in the study. The idea of female-female love hadn't been unfamiliar to her, and so when she'd asked Haruka to help her find out if she was 'that way'... The idea that Haruka would want her as her partner hadn't entered her mind. She'd thought it was just a business arrangement, like when she'd been Haruka's lawyer. 

    Haruka's admittance of wanting her to be in her life had rocked Michiru, leaving her to wonder at the implications of the woman's request. It wasn't normal for Michiru to be offered such a relationship, especially from another woman. In America, people had avoided her like the plague simply because of her heritage. Japanese were persecuted in America because of their homeland, and Michiru had felt the brunt of that prejudice strongly. It had left gaping wounds that she had attempted to heal, but so far had only managed to disguise them. Being back in Japan had brought it all flooding back; the sense of belonging and being needed. 

    But was it right that it was Ten'oh Haruka who needed her? Michiru had built up her career in America, doing her best to be an upright, respected citizen, but over time something had shifted. Now, the whole deal with Haruka's charges of murder behind them, she found herself at a crossroads in her life. To remain with Haruka, or return to America? "Why do you like me so much? I've left behind my Japanese heritage and embraced the American 'dream.' Why would you want me in your life? You seemed oddly comfortable with women of Karen's stature." 

    A frown tugged at the edges of the woman's lips. "Karen? I haven't thought of her since I sent her away." She paused. "And you thought that Minako was my..." 

    "Yes, of course. What else would I think, seeing the way you two were with each other?" Irritated with herself, Michiru tamped down the feelings of anger and jealousy that sprung up unbidden. 

    Haruka shrugged, sipping at her tea. "I'm sorry that I caused you such uncomfort," she said not unkindly. "It's just that I'm so used to Minako's attitude, I didn't realize how it would look to you." Haruka paused. "And I'm a bit of a flirt, I'll admit." 

    Michiru got to her feet, bringing down a package of White Fudge Oreos she'd had ordered in from America. "It's all right. I can't very well order you to not see your friend because it made me feel uncomfortable. But what would your life-partner think, if she saw it?" 

    Stretching, Haruka snagged one of the cookies and bit into it. After swallowing, she shrugged. "I'd hope that she would be open-minded enough to not care how I act with my friends. My actions with Minako are my business, not hers. As long as I'm not cheating on her, it's fine, right?" 

    "Well, yes, but..." Trailing off, Michiru noticed that the other woman was no longer listening. Her attention had fled to dunking the cookie into the tea that was cooling as they sat there. "Would something else make you more comfortable? We've shared a lot for just being friends, and I--" 

    Haruka frowned at her. "We're more than friends, don't you see that?" She'd quickly lost interest in the cookie-dunking at Michiru's words. "After what we've shared, I won't have you put it down to a friend instructing another friend in the art of loving a woman!" 

    Michiru blushed, wringing her hands nervously. She hadn't meant to upset Haruka, but had achieved that anyway. Sometimes, it was hard to tell what would anger Ten'oh Haruka, and other times it was easy. Clearing her throat, Michiru got to her feet and cleared off the table, leaving Haruka's half-full teacup in front of her woman. Setting it all into the sink and replacing the cookies in the cupboard, she fidgeted as she stood in front of the sink. 

    Haruka got to her feet, frowning at the girl as she sat her own teacup in the sink after dumping the contents down the drain. Now, she close enough so that Michiru could feel the hot, tea-scented breath. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" 

    It was a whisper, heated and very close to Michiru's ear. "I..." What was the proper response at a time like this? In all of Michiru's etiquette classes her mother had forced her to before she'd fled Japan, nothing like this had come up. 

    Pulling back, Haruka smiled complacently. "I won't rush you. Come with me; I want to show you something." 

    Following her through the halls, Michiru was brought to a room above the third level, which she had believed to be the last. "Up here, I keep a few things that I don't want the others to see," Haruka explained. 

    She had expected it to be filled with cobwebs and dust, after seeing that she was being led to what amounted to an attic. Instead, it was sparkly-clean and the hardwood floors were polished to a shine. "I don't let the maid up here, so I do any cleaning that needs to be done myself. These artifacts are too precious to let just anybody up here." 

    Haruka kept on a straight line through the room, stopping at the site of two twin off-white pedestals, their treasures lying on dark blue velvet pillows. "These are..." Michiru said breathlessly, when she saw what was displayed in front of her. 

    "The two heavenly treasures," Haruka agreed. "There were originally three, but I've only been able to procure the mirror and the sword." 

    Stepping closer, Michiru hesitated at touching the glass that concealed it, her heart in her throat. Everyone knew of the legend of the treasures sent from heaven at the beginning of time, but it was only a myth. Wasn't it? "They're very beautiful replicas," she said softly. 

    Haruka chuckled. "Yes, they are beautiful. I've kept them out of a museum because I wanted them for myself. Selfish, I suppose, that I'm not sharing this treasure with the people of Japan, but... Somehow, they seem to belong here." 

    Raising a trembling hand, Michiru traced the outline reflected on the glass of each of the precious possessions. "These symbols... Planetary, aren't they?" 

    Nodding, Haruka gestured to the sword encrusted with precious gems. "The sword holds the symbol for Uranus, and the mirror the symbol of Neptune. I haven't ascertained why the artist felt the need to include them in the works, but it adds a sort of flair to it. Makes it more complete, in a way."

"The same person did both of these... Why wasn't a third done?" 

    Haruka shook her head. "Most likely, it was. But I haven't had the opportunity to find it or purchase it. A complete set would be nice, but it just isn't possible." 

    Something niggled at the back of Michiru's mind, and she glanced at the woman. "What does the last treasure look like?" 

    "A red jewel, transparent except for a fine smoky haze. The symbol of Pluto is in the middle."

Michiru frowned. "That sounds familiar..."

~~XX~~

    _Michiru stood at the doorway of Setsuna's office, seeing her looking down at a red gem. "Setsuna?" _

    The woman looked up, wrapping the jewel back in its velvet covering. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you for a while yet. Come in." 

    Stepping in, Michiru held up the Chinese take-out containers still steaming with fresh, tantalizing scents...

~~XX~~

"Setsuna."

Haruka glanced at her. "What?" 

    Sighing, Michiru traced the glass above the emerald-toned mirror. "My friend from America, Setsuna. She's got the third jewel. I've seen it before, but... I didn't think what it was, until now."

"It's safe?" 

    "Yes." She smiled nervously. "I guess it's kind of silly that we're so worried about a piece of jewelry isn't it? But the sword, the mirror, and Setsuna's jewel... For some reason, they need to be safe." 

    Haruka nodded. It wasn't explainable, but it was something the both of them knew. It might just be a fanciful myth, but it was almost as if superstition held them in its grasp. "Why are you showing me this?" 

    "I just needed to. Maybe the treasures want someone else to know of their existence, but... I just had to bring you here." 

    Stepping back from the glass case in fear of accidentally knocking it over, Michiru smoothed back her hair. "I'm glad you showed me this, but it must remain a secret. The myth of the heavenly treasures is well-known around Japan, and others might try to take them." 

    "Which is why it's better that the third is in America, with your friend. There, people won't be so knowledgeable about the treasures and their purpose." 

    Glancing down at the mirror, Michiru felt an odd spiritual pull to the object. "Have you heard of 'spirit objects'?"

"Spirit objects?" 

    Michiru nodded. "They're items that have a large quantity of what is termed spirit energy. Different people, on divine wavelengths higher than most people, are bonded to these objects of power. They protect them or guide them on their path as they go through life. In each reincarnation people face, their spirit object will find them. It won't always play the same role in their life, but it will always be there."

"And you think..."

"That one of these items is your spirit-tool." Michiru shrugged. 

    A grin appeared on Haruka's face as she observed the serious look on the other woman's countenance. "I thought that lawyers weren't supposed to be involved in myths and stuff." 

    "Analytical minds and all that," Michiru said, passing it off as a stereotype. "Just because I'm a lawyer doesn't mean I can't be involved a bit in the supernatural, or like researching different beliefs." The dust motes tickling at her nose finally made her sneeze daintily, rubbing at her nose softly. 

    "Bless you." Haruka stepped forward, embracing the girl. "Have you thought about--"

"Yes." 

    Blinking, Haruka was surprised by the woman's quick forthright answer. "What..." 

    Michiru smiled softly. "I've thought about it, and upon seeing these treasures, I've realized that our souls are somehow as one." She paused. "It's not that I'm rushing into this, I... I've had think long and hard about it and I--" 

    "Shh." Haruka placed a finger over her lips. "Don't question fate." 

    Pulling Michiru into a chaste kiss, Haruka felt her heart finally opening up to another person.

* * *

  


    Ten'oh Haruka had been featured in a racing magazines all over the country for her latest win, but the fame didn't matter to the woman. Only that a certain aqua-haired woman had been in the crowd, cheering for her. Michiru had had all of her things moved back to Japan, taking up residence in Haruka's mansion. America's prejudice had grown to be too much for her after realizing how well she fit in to Japan's society, so she had accepted Haruka's offer of a live-in trial basis. 

    So far, it was going very well. They had rooms in separate wings of the spacious mansion, although sometimes they still tried the chaste sleeping arrangement. They hadn't taken their relationship to the 'next level,' because Michiru wasn't ready for anything like that yet. She was just getting used to the idea of being in a relationship with another woman, and was still skittish when Haruka kissed her. 

    And her newly-found family wouldn't be too excited to learn that the daughter who'd been gone for so long had less-than-traditional views about her life-mate. Michiru wasn't even sure yet if her relationship with Haruka was a _life_one or not. It was all so new, so unexplored, that she didn't know what she wanted to commit herself too. But so far, all signs pointed to a future with Ten'oh Haruka. 

    The search for her family had ended a few months ago, when she'd stumbled across the sister who'd been a teenager when she'd left Japan. The family resemblance was too much for Michiru to question the connection of the Kaioh name, and she'd found her family situated in a humble house not too far from the outskirts of Tokyo. They'd left the life that Michiru recalled, most likely needing a change after the death of her grandmother. 

    Michiru had been in Japan for a year now, and it seemed almost unreal that she'd ever left the shores of her home country. She still kept in contact with Setsuna, and the woman had even visited a once. She had been in awe of Haruka's mansion, thinking that maybe she would move back to Japan now that her only friend in America had left. Setsuna had spoken to Michiru about the reports from Haruka's doctor about her mind problems and about her charges of murder, but Michiru had brushed it aside. Haruka just wasn't that sort of person, not anymore. Something had changed... 

    Starting a law practice in Japan hadn't really been needed, since Haruka had wanted to take care of her, but Michiru had wanted to be self-reliant and not depend totally on Haruka for her well-being. 'Kaioh's Law Office' was located not too far from 'Raven's Garage,' and she'd had a few lunches with the man who fixed Haruka's vehicles. Raven Tanaka was quite pleasant, and not too bad on the eyes. If Michiru wasn't already involved with Haruka, she might have thought about going back to men just for a chance with Raven. 

    However, she'd promised herself to Haruka. And, besides, Raven was just a bit too crude for her liking. Entering the often-closed music room of the mansion, Michiru looked around for Haruka, the soft music barely registering in her mind. She saw Haruka sitting at the grand piano, playing with her eyes closed as slim fingers danced across the keys. Stepping into the room, Michiru watched with interest. She had no idea that Haruka was a musician. 

    Stepping toward the black case that lay nearby, she opened it up to find the object of her search. A violin, still in-tune, apparently. Drawing it out, she propped it on her shoulder and drew the bow across the strings, accompanying Haruka with the familiar tune. Eyes opening, Haruka looked at her in surprise. 

    As the music came to a crescendo and slacked off, finally dying completely, Haruka turned to her. "You play?" 

    "I could ask the same of you." A teasing smile tickled Michiru's lips. "I certainly didn't expect those hands calloused by racing to be so amazing with the ivory keys of a piano."

Haruka chuckled. "It seems there is a lot about each other we've yet to learn."

"It will be fun." 

    Michiru hadn't just been flirting; she truly felt that learning about the woman would be a pleasurable experience. Everything seemed to be working out for the best. She'd found her family, gained a good relationship, -- even if she'd been against it at first -- found her family, and Setsuna was planning on moving back to Japan. Thankfully, Michiru's family hadn't yet thought to ask why she was staying with Haruka instead of going somewhere else. 

    The scent of cherry blossoms drifted in the room, and Michiru let herself bask in the feeling of peace. It wasn't something that she experienced everyday, and she didn't want to lose it.

* * *

  
**Author's Notes**: Okay, this is the end of "Cherry Blossoms on the Night Air." It wasn't that bad, was it? ^^;; 

    As I read over the previous chapters, I realized that Ami (the doctor) and Minako had sort of slipped out of view. -_-;; I guess I just forgot about them, and sort of centered the story around Haruka and Michiru. If I do a revision, I'll definitely change that. 

    I've had a reviewer who was nice enough to give me constructive criticism (yay!) although not on this story, and said that it turned into a "porno" too quickly, and ruined what would have been a nice story. (The story in question is one that I can't find that happening!!) If it's a lemon, the lemon chapters will not be on FF.net these days, and available by special request only. Anyway-- I was going to have Haruka and Michiru fall to passion and realize feelings for each other from there, but I recalled that review, so I revised it to this.

Anyway-- I hope that you enjoyed this. 


End file.
